


The ABC's of Jealousy

by KayProm



Series: Hyungs and Dongsaengs [12]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Full Moon wo Sagashite References, I'll update tags as I go, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Jealous Seungcheol, Jicheol, Little bit of explicit language used, M/M, Some Fluff, Some angst, Some smut in chapter 15, all canon au, and Seyong of MYNAME, and everything in between, ft a few members of BTS, wooga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-12 08:33:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 30,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7927960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayProm/pseuds/KayProm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>26 reasons why Seungcheol was jealous of the other members.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A - Anime

"Hey, guys," Seungcheol said as he entered the living room, and took a seat in the empty chair. On the couch sat Soonyoung and Jihoon as they stared intensely at something on the screen. 

  

"Hey," Jihoon replied disinterestedly as he kept his eyes glued to the television. Soonyoung glanced over quickly, mumbling something along the lines of a "hey" or "hi" before also directing his attention back. 

  

"Whatcha guys watching?" Seungcheol asked, craning his neck to peer at the screen to see what it was that had these two so enamored. On the screen was some pink haired girl in a red two piece with boots as she carried a bunny rabbit cradled in her arms. 

  

"Full moon," Soonyoung replied haphazardly. 

  

Seungcheol laughed. "Again? Haven't you seen it before?" he asked. He's pretty positive this is the 6th or 7th time the two have watched this anime together  

  

Jihoon glanced over and glared at Seungcheol. "Yeah? What's your point?" 

  

"I don't know wouldn't you rather watch--" 

  

"Shh," Jihoon interrupted, "this is the best part." 

  

"--something else," Seungcheol concluded to himself as no one else was listening. Something funny must have happened in the anime as the two boys began laughing and clapping their hands in amusement. 

  

"I love this show," Soonyoung said, wiping a stray tear from his eye. 

  

"Doesn't it get boring?" Seungcheol asked. He can't imagine watching something so many times and still laughing like it was the first time. 

  

Jihoon and Soonyoung had exchanged a quick look before saying "nah" together.  

  

"It's good," Jihoon said, not elaborating any further as the anime playing on the television required the boys attention more. 

  

"Well alrighty then," Seungcheol said as he stood from the chair, "You two enjoy, I'll just be--" 

  

"SHH!!!" the two said in unison. 

  

"--somewhere else." 

  

\--- 

  

Seungcheol was walking into the kitchen when he overheard two voices fighting, or at least it sounded like fighting, coming from the kitchen. 

  

"It's absurd to remain unknown when our cover is blown!" one of the voices said in an overly-dramatic, and deep voice. 

  

"We are the Shinigami," the other voice replied. Despite the voice being slightly shrill and articulated differently, Seungcheol would still recognize that anywhere as being Jihoon. "The ones who silence the tears of children!" 

  

"Takuto!" the first voice yelled. 

  

"Meroko!" Jihoon replied back. 

  

In unison the voices said; "Together, we are... Negi Ramen!" 

  

As the two began erupting into laughter, Seungcheol decided to peak his head into the kitchen where he saw Jihoon and Soonyoung practically rolling on the floor from laughing so hard. 

  

As the two regained their composures, Jihoon screamed "No!" and reached out to take Soonyoung's arms into his. Soonyoung looked down at the younger boys grip and back to Jihoon's face as he tilted his head in confusion. "I won't let you go!" Jihoon continued, "Even if I die, I won't let go! I mean... I just confessed my love to you." Seconds ticked by, but they felt like hours to Seungcheol, as the two stared into each others eyes, neither moving a muscle. 

 

After a decent moment of silence, Soonyoung sighed. "Yeah I know," he replied, "but that's like the 57th time."  

  

"Gah!" Jihoon yelled, clenching his right fist. "It doesn't matter how many times I confess my true love to you, they're all serious!" Jihoon glared at Soonyoung and growled, "How can you be so insensitive!" he screamed, swinging to kick Soonyoung only for the older to grab his leg, sending the boy falling onto his butt.  

  

"Oh, god, Hoonie, are you okay?" Soonyoung laughed, crouching next to Jihoon. 

  

Jihoon began laughing hysterically as he threw his body back onto the ground. "We're so stupid!" he screamed, continuing to laugh as he buried his face in his hands. 

  

"I think we make pretty good actors don't ya think?" Soonyoung beamed, nudging Jihoon slightly in the leg.  

  

Jihoon giggled as he sat up into a sitting position. "Too bad my pink hairs gone, I would have nailed Meroko's part. Mero mero change!" 

  

Soonyoung pushed the younger boy back to the ground as the two broke down into laughter once again. 

  

Seungcheol smiled as he watched his two dongsaengs laugh at each others antics. While he was glad to see them sharing something they both enjoy, he couldn't help but feel a small tinge of sadness in his heart knowing he will never share this connection with Jihoon. Sure, he could watch the anime. And he could even quote it. But the expression on Jihoon's face right now as he plays with Soonyoung would never be the same. And while it hurts to know he can't do these things with him, he's thankful for Soonyoung for being there for the younger in ways he can't be. 


	2. B - Back Hugs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy hell I was not expecting so much attention on that first chapter. Thank you so much for the comments and everything, I hope you all enjoy what's to come :)

"JIHOON!" 

  

The smaller boy groaned as he braced himself for impact. For whatever reason, the other members think it's fun to approach Jihoon from behind, and squish the living daylights out of him. No matter where he is. No matter what he's doing. If Jihoon has his back turned, and another member is around, then you can bet he's gonna get hugged whether he liked it or not, (news flash; he didn't). 

  

He guessed he should count his blessings; at least he was getting a warning this time.  

  

Just as he expected, two arms suddenly wrapped themselves around his torso, squeezing tightly. "JIHOON HYUNG!!!" the "attacker" yelled straight into his ear. 

  

"Seokmin, release me," Jihoon replied as he tried to fight out of the other boys grip but to no avail. 

  

"NEVER!" Seokmin beamed with the brightest, most irritating smile Jihoon had ever seen. The younger tightened his grip on the smaller boy even more (if that was even possible!) and buried his nose into his soft, brown hair. 

  

"Let me go, brat!" Jihoon yelled as he kicked his legs back and forth. "Don't you know your supposed to respect your elders!" 

  

Seokmin laughed as he spun around in circles, Jihoon still clutched tightly to his chest. "You're like 3 months older than me, hyung!" 

  

Jihoon groaned. "I preferred it when you were awkward with me!"  

  

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Seokmin stopped spinning, much to Jihoon's relief, and released the older boy. "I love you, hyung," Seokmin said as he planted a kiss to Jihoon's temple, and skipped off as if it never happened. 

  

Jihoon rolled his eyes. "Dumb ass," he muttered to himself. A small smile spread across his face as his eyes followed the younger out of the room.   

  

\--- 

  

Seungcheol was in the practice room, talking with Junhui and Hansol, when he glanced over at the sound of the door being pushed open. There, in all his 5 foot 3 inch glory, entered the beauty that is his boyfriend. Seungcheol smiled, bidding goodbye to the other two members, as he began walking towards the younger boy. 

  

"JIHOON!" a voice yelled from somewhere else in the room. He watched as Jihoon tensed up before he saw someone else latch onto Jihoon. _His_ Jihoon.  

  

 _"Seokmin, release me!"_  

  

 _"NEVER!"_  

  

Jihoon thrashed in Seokmin's grip, as he tried to pry himself free. A slew of cusses and insults erupted from the boys mouth _._  

  

 _"Let me go, Brat!"_  

  

Junhui and Hansol also watched and laughed in amusement, as Jihoon's little legs flew around while he was still trapped in Seokmin's vice like grip.  

  

Soon, the boys torture seemed to end, as he was finally returned to the ground. Seungcheol watched Jihoon bend over his knees, exhausted from the thrashing moments before. Seokmin also leaned in close to Jihoon before whispering something in his ear and kissing his cheek. 

  

As Seokmin turned on his heel and walked out of the room, Jihoon also made his way over to Seungcheol. 

  

"You alright?" Seungcheol asked, voice filled with concern. He had a half a mind to march down the hall and talk to Seokmin right then-and-there if needed. Jihoon merely smiled and rolled his eyes, assuring him with a quick _"I'm fine, hyung,"_ before walking off into his studio. 

  

\--- 

  

When Seungcheol entered the kitchen, it took him a few seconds to process what exactly was going on. He saw Jihoon, standing in front of the stove, as something boiled on the stovetop. Behind him was Soonyoung, his arms wrapped tightly around the younger boys waist. Soonyoung would open up his mouth every few seconds, making an "ahhh" sound, and Jihoon would bring his spoon to the boy's mouth for a taste. Soonyoung would then beam brightly, and coo soft praises or suggestions into the boys ear, before repeating the process again. 

  

And again. 

  

And again. 

  

 _And again._  

  

Finally, after the 5th taste test, Seungcheol cleared his throat, gaining the boys attention. 

  

Jihoon turned his head around and smiled at the leader. "Hey, hyung," he greeted, before turning back to his cooking. Soonyoung also turned to the older and nodded his head before watching the younger again. 

  

"Whatcha cookin', Jihoon-ah?" Seungcheol asked as he approached the duo. 

  

"Kongnamul guk," Soonyoung supplied for the younger boy, opening his mouth again for another taste of the broth. 

  

Seungcheol nodded his head, and left the room just as silently as he had come in. 

  

\--- 

  

 _Does she love me, does she love me not,_  

 _Kkotipeun naege eotteon dabeul jeonhae julkka~~~_  

  

The thirteen boys cheered as they exchanged fist bumps and high fives all around. For the last few hours Soonyoung had been walking the boys through the choreography changes, and while not life altering, the changes did take time to get used to. 

  

But after 27 attempts, 2 near-breakdowns, 9 fits of cursing (8 of which from Jihoon), and 14 re-changes, they had done it. Even more importantly, this meant they could finally _go home!_  

  

Seungcheol laughed as he pulled Jisoo into a headlock. "I thought you were never going to get it right," Seungcheol joked, tousling the others hair.  

  

"That makes two of us," Jisoo laughed as he pulled out of the leaders arms. 

  

"Yeah, hyung," Hansol chimed in, slinging an arm around Jisoo's neck, "I thought I was the worst dancer." 

  

"Nah, that spot belongs to Seungcheol," Jihoon said, also joining into the conversation, standing in between Seungcheol and Joshua.  

  

"Yah!" Seungcheol yelled, playfully shoving the younger boy. "I'm not that bad!" 

  

Jihoon raised an eyebrow but said no more.  

  

"Jihoonie, baby," Jeonghan said, coming up from behind and hugging the younger boy, much to his (and Seungcheol's) dismay. "How many times have I told you to respect your hyungs?"  

  

Jihoon merely rolled his eyes in response. 

  

Jeonghan clicked his tongue in disapproval as he tightened his grip on Jihoon's abdomen. "Oh, Hoonie. What am I going to do with you?" 

  

"Hopefully let me go," the younger boy deadpanned. 

  

Jeonghan laughed. "Only on one condition~" the older boy sing-songed with an evil smirk on his face. 

  

"Ugh, what?" 

  

"You have to tell me whose baby you are." 

  

Jihoon turned his head almost a full 180 degrees like an owl as he glared at Jeonghan. "Not happening." 

  

"Then I guess I'm never letting go," the older boy replied. "I'll just hold onto you forever." 

  

"Let me go!!!!" Jihoon yelled, kicking his legs out from under him and hanging in Jeonghan's arms. He kicked his legs wildly as he dangled in the air. "Hyung, please," he begged, kicking his legs back and forth. If his arms weren't pinned to his sides right now he would have slapped the shit out of Jeonghan by now. Unfortunately, all Jihoon could do was kick his legs desperately and hope to kick Jeonghan's shins in the process. "Hyunggggg!" the younger whined, growing tired from the kicking. 

  

"Nope," Jeonghan replied with a wry smile. "You gotta say it, Jihoonie." 

  

Jihoon let out a loud groan. 

  

"Whose baby are you, Jihoonie?" 

  

"Hyungggggg!!!" Jihoon whined again, kicking his legs once again in another desperate attempt to escape. 

  

"You gotta say it, Hoonie-ah. Now tell me, whose baby are you?" 

  

"M'yourbuhby," Jihoon mumbled quietly. 

  

Jeonghan smiled as he leaned in closer to Jihoon. "What was that? I couldn't hear you." 

  

"I SAID I'M JEONGHAN'S BABY!" 

  

"Was that so hard?" Jeonghan winked, releasing the boy and tousling his hair playfully before walking away. Jihoon rolled his eyes before shooting a glare at the other members and stomping away. 

  

\--- 

  

"JIHOON!"  

  

Jihoon didn't brace himself this time. Instead he just let it happen. He smiled as he felt two arms wrap around his waist, followed by a pair of lips grazing along his neck and jaw, leaving soft kisses in their wake. 

   
"Hey, Jihoon?" Seungcheol asked as he hugged the boy close. 

  

"Yeah, hyung?" 

  

"My back hugs are still the best, right?" he asked unsurely. 

 

"Of course."


	3. C - Cuddles

"JIHOON!" Soonyoung yelled from the living room. The older boy was already laying on the couch, remote in one hand, as the DVD intro screen for _X-Men Origins: Wolverine_ played on the  TV.  

  

"I'm coming!" the younger yelled back just as the microwave beeped and the bag of popcorn inside finished it's last few final pops. 

  

"Hurry up, or I'm starting the movie without you!" 

  

At that Jihoon quickly tore open the bag and haphazardly poured it into the empty bowl on the counter. "You wouldn't!" Jihoon threatened as he raced to the living room, filled popcorn bowl in one hand, and two cans of cola in the other. He dropped into the seat beside his friend, spilling a few popcorn pieces in the process. 

  

"Wow, make a mess why don't you!" Soonyoung laughed before taking a handful of popcorn and plopping it into his mouth. 

  

Jihoon rolled his eyes before snatching the remote from the older's hands. "Yeah, yeah. Let's just start the movie already!" 

  

\--- 

  

It had been a long night for Seungcheol. He had stayed late at the practice room, well past when he was planning on getting home, because he and the other members of the Hip Hop Team were working on some lyrics for their upcoming album. While it wasn't exactly physical work, the whole process still took its toll on the leader because plain and simply; writing lyrics was _hard_. 

  

The four boys trudged up the stairs to their dorm room, ready to be wrapped in the embrace of their mattresses once again. While truth be told Seungcheol was happy to finally be able to sleep, he was more excited to be able to sleep _with_ _Jihoon_. To be able to lay in bed with the smaller boy; wrap his strong arms around Jihoon's lithe frame, and bury his nose into the boy's soft, brown hair. To Seungcheol, that sounded like bliss. 

  

"Hyung, you got the keys?" Hansol asked, taking the leader out of his daydream. The leader nodded as he removed the keys from his pocket and unlocked the door, allowing the youngers to file into the dorm before following in after them. 

  

The three younger members were quick to remove their shoes before making their way to their bedrooms for some well needed sleep. Meanwhile the leader took his time as he organized the shoes back on the shoe rack, and taking care to lock the dorm door back up for the night.  

  

As he made his way towards his own bedroom, he heard the soft sound of snores and a TV playing in the living room. Figuring some of the members had fallen asleep on the couch, he walked into the room to wake them up when the sight made him stop. 

  

There, on the couch, laid Jihoon and Soonyoung. The older boy had his arms wrapped around Jihoon's body as the younger slept soundly, snuggled into his chest. Seungcheol felt frozen as he stared at the two sleeping peacefully as the DVD intro screen played in the background. Part of Seungcheol wanted to rip Jihoon from the other's grasp forcefully, but he stopped himself. _It's just Soonyoung._  

  

Seungcheol sighed, walked over to the TV, and hit the power button. Before making his way out of the room, he looked back at the sleeping duo on the couch and frowned. _He_ was the one who was supposed to be cuddling with Jihoon tonight; not Soonyoung. Despite that though he still cared for both boys immensely, so the leader quietly walked over to the hallway closet, took out a large blanket, and draped it over the two boys. Once they were neatly tucked under the fabric he bent down to place a kiss on Jihoon's head before retreating to his own room to sleep.


	4. D - Drinking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's a little underage drinking in this chappie just a heads up.

"CHEERS!" the thirteen members yelled as they clanked their glasses together. To celebrate the release of their first full album, Seungcheol and some of the other hyungs went out and bought a bottle of champagne (and apple cider for the underage members of their group, despite their whines). They had come so far in such a short amount of time, and what better way to celebrate than with a little bit of alcohol and good friends? 

  

The leader held his glass high in the air. His eyes glanced between his members who were staring at him waiting for him to say what he needed to say. He considered making a speech, but what more needed to be said? Instead he just smiled and said those familiar 3 words: 

  

"Say the name--"   
   

The rest of the members laughed and smiled widely at their leader before yelling out at the top of their lungs; "SEVENTEEN!" 

  

\--- 

  

2 hours, a bottle of champagne, and a dozen bottles of soju later, almost every member of Seventeen was properly shit-faced.  

  

"Dude dude dude dude," Hansol said, elbowing Chan in the side with each consecutive "dude." 

  

"What, bro?" the younger replied, setting an arm atop of Hansol's to keep himself balanced. 

  

"I just thought of something."  

  

"What?" 

  

"Burps are kind of like mouth farts." 

  

"Wow," Chan drawled, looking down at the floor in thought. "I never thought of it like that…" 

  

"I know right, but like… it makes sense!" Hansol exclaimed, giving himself a self high-five. 

  

"Hyung, you're slurring a lot." 

  

"Nah, dude. I'm talking in cursive." 

  

"Oh… what's that?" 

  

Hansol paused as he looked over at Chan and shrugged. 

  

"Sup hoes!!!" Soonyoung exclaimed, taking a seat in-between Hansol and Chan, slinging an arm behind both of them. 

  

"Yo, hyung. Can't you see we're having a moment," Hansol said, waving between himself and Chan. 

  

Soonyoung drunkenly looked left and right before scoffing. "Psh, whatever," he exclaimed, standing up from the floor. "I didn't want to sit with you guys anywho." He then put his right hand in the shape of an 'L' and exclaimed "Later Losers!" before walking away from them and plopping on the floor right next to Seokmin. 

  

"Hey, man," the dancer said, swinging an arm around Seokmin and letting out a loud, grotesque burp followed by a giggle. "I just wanted to say….. that I love you." 

  

"Whoa…" Seokmin replied, grabbing Soonyoung by the shoulders and shifting so he was on his knees, "That's insane, because I love you too!" 

  

"Whoa!" 

  

"May I remind you to please keep your love lives out of the living room? Thanks," Jisoo said, rubbing his fingers against his temples. He was one of the three members who weren't drunk off their asses right now, the other's being Junhui, who was currently dealing with a barfing Seungkwan in the bathroom, and Mingyu, who was probably catering to a drunken Wonwoo somewhere else in the dorm. 

  

"Ay, Joshua. Y- _*hiccup*_ -you're the one with the love life, we are single as FUCK!" Hansol slurred, pointing a drunken finger in Jisoo's direction (or where he thinks Jisoo is which is about 1 foot to his left). 

  

Jisoo sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. "Hansol, how many times do I have to remind you, no swearing." 

  

"You call these swear words, I call them _sentence enhancers._ " 

  

"Sentence enhancers," the older deadpanned as he stared at Hansol with a mixture of annoyance and un-amusement on his face. 

  

\--- 

  

"Alright, is that everyone?" Junhui asked, as he looked over the group of boys in front of him. The three sober (or in Mingyu's case, semi-sober) boys had just finished going around the dorm, gathering up all the members into the living room, so they could do a quick headcount, but they kept coming up one member short. Every time they attempted to do a number callout, one of the members would mistake it as a game and call a number at random. 

  

"Who are we missing?" Jisoo asked, counting the members in the room again, and coming up with an even 12. 

  

"Wait, where's Jihoon?" Mingyu asked, searching behind the members just in case the short boy just couldn't be seen. 

  

Jisoo also looked around the room, remembering that he had seen Jihoon at some point during the night, but now that he thought of it he hadn't seen him recently. 

  

"I'll go find him," Jisoo said as he walked out of the living room and into the hallway. He figured it would be easier to find Jihoon than deal with 9 drunk boys anyways. 

  

"Jihoon-ah?" the boy called, cupping his hands around his mouth to amplify his voice. When he got no response he decided to start checking rooms at random, starting with Seungcheol's. 

  

Five rooms later, and Jihoon was still nowhere to be found. The older boy started to panic slightly as he called for Jihoon again and again. He wouldn't of left the dorm, would he? Where would he go? As Jisoo checked and re-checked the bedrooms and kitchen he grew more and more worried. 

  

"Guys!" he called to the boys in the living room, earning a "yeah?" in response. "I can't find him." 

  

"Fuck," Mingyu swore, running out of the living room and nearly barreling into Jisoo. "What do you mean you can't find him?!" 

  

"I mean, he's not in here." 

  

"Well where could he have gone?" 

  

Jisoo thought back to earlier in the night, the last time he remembered seeing Jihoon was when the younger boy had asked him something… 

  

_"Jisoo-hyung?" a soft, nasally voice spoke from the side. Jisoo turned his head to see Jihoon looking at him with big puppy dog eyes._  

  

_"Yes, Jihoon-ah?" he asked carefully, as he grabbed the younger's hand._  

  

_"Can we get ice cream?" the boy asked._  

  

_"No, Jihoon-ah," he said, petting down his hair. "It's late."_  

  

_"Oh." The boy looked bummed as he lowered his head to the ground. "Okay," he said as he walked away from Jisoo and out into the hallway._  

  

"I'll be right back," Jisoo said, taking a coat off one of the coat hangers, and throwing it on his shoulders. 

  

"Where are you going?" Junhui asked. 

  

"To go get Jihoon." 

  

\--- 

  

As soon as Jisoo exited the dorm he knew exactly where Jihoon would be. The only place within walking distance that served ice cream this late at night was Baskin Robbins, which just-so-happened to be only a couple of blocks away. Jisoo tugged his jacket closer to his body to block out the chilly, spring air and rushed to the ice cream shop. 

  

When he opened the door to Baskin Robbins, there just as he expected sat Jihoon in one of the booths with a bowl of _Caramel Praline Cheesecake Ice Cream_ sitting on the table and a pink spoon hanging from his mouth. 

  

"Jihoon-ah," he called in a serious tone and the boy looked up at his hyung like a deer that was caught in the headlights. The younger boy swallowed and removed the spoon from his mouth before sticking it in his dish. 

  

"Jihoon-ah, I thought I said no ice cream?" 

  

Jihoon looked down at his basically empty bowl as if it held the answer to Jisoo's question. "I wanted ice cream…" the boy trailed, still not making eye contact with his hyung. 

  

Jisoo walked over to the boy and crouched down in front of him. "I know, Jihoonie, but you can't just run off like that. We were worried." 

  

Jihoon sniffed and rubbed at one of his leaking eyes with his fist. "I-I didn't want to worry you, I just wanted ice cream..." he trailed off again. He looked up at Jisoo with tears in his eyes. "Are you mad at me?" he asked. 

  

Jisoo smiled softly at his (dare he say it) _cute_ dongsaeng. "I'm not mad, Jihoon-ah," he said, tousling the boys brown locks. "Just don't do it again, mmkay?" Jihoon nodded and flashed Jisoo a bright, gummy smile. "You ready to go home?" the older added, and Jihoon nodded obediently before grabbing his ice cream bowl and skipping towards the waste basket.  

  

"Wait for me," Jisoo called after him and stood up. Jihoon held out one of his hands, and waited for the older to take it, before skipping out the door, tugging Jisoo with him. 

  

\--- 

  

By the time Jisoo and Jihoon made it back to the dorm, a majority of the members were either passed out, or on the verge of passing out at any moment. Mingyu looked up at the opening door and smiled as the two entered, hands still connected as before. "Where was he?" the younger asked, lifting Wonwoo's head off of his lap so he could stand up off the floor.  

 

"Someone wanted ice cream," Jisoo laughed, tousling Jihoon's hair once again. 

  

A gasp was heard across the room as Soonyoung suddenly stood from the floor. "I want ice cream!" he yelled as he jumped up and down. "Ice cream! Ice cream! Ice cream!" he chanted, drawing the attention of some of the other members. 

  

"Me too!" Seokmin yelled, joining in on Soonyoung's "ice cream" chant. 

  

"Nooooo," Seungkwan mewled from the floor next to them, covering his ears with his palms. The younger let out a small burp and cringed as the bile flavor rose back up in his mouth. 

  

"No ice cream," Junhui scolded, waving a finger at the two boys who were still jumping up and down. "Bed-time." 

  

"Awww," the two whined in unison. "You're no fun!" 

  

Junhui just shrugged as he grabbed the two by their shoulders and led them to their bedrooms. 

  

Beside Jisoo, Jihoon let out a squeaky yawn, and rubbed at his eyes with his free hand. "Tired, Jihoon-ah?" the older asked. The boy just nodded his head in reply. Jisoo then turned to Mingyu, "I'm going to go put Jihoon in bed," he informed and started leading Jihoon to his room, when another person tugged him back. Jisoo looked behind him to see Seungcheol gripping onto Jihoon's freehand with a scowl on his face. 

  

"No," the leader said, tugging Jihoon again so his other hand came free from Jisoo's grip. "I'll do it." The leader then picked up Jihoon bridal style and carried him out of the living room into Seungcheol's bedroom. 

  

Jihoon didn't complain, simply snuggled into Seungcheol's chest, and allowed himself to be carried. 

  

"Don't do that again, Jihoon," Seungcheol said, looking down at the nearly sleeping boy in his hands. "Don't leave Cheollie."  

  

Jihoon smiled sleepily at the older. "Mmsorryhyng," he mumbled, closing his eyes and letting his head loll to the side as Seungcheol carried him to ~~his~~ _their_ bed. 


	5. E - Enemy

_"Yah!"_  

  

_"Take that!"_  

  

Jihoon sighed and dropped his pencil to the table. He was sitting in his studio _trying_ to write lyrics for upcoming songs, but the racket outside was making that impossible to do so. 

  

_"Ahhh!!"_  

  

_"Gotcha, Seokmin!"_  

  

As the sound of incessant clicking and screams echoed throughout the building, Jihoon could only sigh harder. 

  

_"Take that! And that!"_  

  

_"You'll never take me alive"_  

  

The 12 other members of Seventeen were currently engaged in a nerf dart war throughout the entire practice building, meanwhile Jihoon opted to stay out of the fight and work on some songs instead, making it an even 6 vs 6 match.   

  

He was looking over some of the lyrics written by the four hip hop members when he realized he didn't have Mingyu's. The younger said he was finished with his, but Jihoon had yet to be given a copy. Now, Jihoon could just leave it for another day, or ask Mingyu about it later, but he was just so close to having the song done and submitting it. 

  

As he opened the door to his studio things seemed quiet. Way too quiet for their group. He walked out of the practice room and into hallway but still no one was to be found. As he was about to turn down an adjacent hall, someone jumped around the corner and yelled "gotcha" before bombarding him with an array of bullets. 

  

Jihoon growled. "WHAT THE FUCK?!" The other member, who turned out to be Chan, dropped their gun. 

  

"Oh god, hyung. I-I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to--" 

  

Jihoon raised a hand to stop the kids ramblings. "It's okay. Whatever. Do you know where Mingyu is? I need to talk to him." 

  

"He's at our base. I'll go get him." Chan hurriedly picked up the gun and scrambled away as fast as possible, while Jihoon stood their, arms crossed, as he waited. 

  

Less than a minute later, Mingyu peaked his head around the corner, looking left and right down the empty hallway. 

  

"What are you doing?" the older deadpanned 

  

"Checking to see if the coast his clear," Mingyu responded seriously. 

  

Jihoon rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Did you finish your lyrics yet?" 

  

Once Mingyu was sufficiently sure that there was no one around he turned to Jihoon. "Yeah, why?" he asked. 

  

"You forgot to share them, dumbass" 

  

"Oh… whoops." 

  

"Whatever. Just go share them with me," Jihoon said as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. 

  

"But hyungggg we're in the middle of a war," the younger whined, stomping his foot childishly. As Jihoon sent him a deathly glare, Mingyu quickly retracted his statement. "I-I'll go do that right now," he said. "Can I use your computer?" 

  

Instead of replying, Jihoon just began walking back towards his office, with the younger boy in tow. 

  

As they were coming around the final corner before the studio, a figure jumped out at them from behind a door frame. The smaller boy jumped, holding onto Mingyu in his fright, as he tried to calm his racing heart beat. 

  

"What the fuck, Seungcheol!?" he yelled, no longer scared, but downright pissed. 

  

"Jihoon!?" Seungcheol yelled out in surprise. He glanced between him and the taller boy and gasped. "You can't be talking to him, he's the enemy!" 

  

"Does this mean Jihoon is on our side?!" Mingyu asked excitedly. 

  

Jihoon scoffed. "I am on no ones fucking side. Now c'mon, Mingyu." Jihoon tried to walk around Seungcheol when he pointed his gun at the two of them.  

  

"Freeze!" the leader yelled. Mingyu dropped to the ground and rolled away, pointing and aiming his weapon right at Seungcheol. 

  

"Oh for fucks sake I am not having this," Jihoon growled as he grabbed Mingyu's arm and pulled him into the practice room. "He's on break." 

  

"There are no breaks in war," Seungcheol said matter-of-factly. 

  

"There is now," Jihoon yelled back before slamming the door behind him. 

  

In the studio, Mingyu sat down in Jihoon's chair and signed onto his account before going to his lyric document and quickly sharing it with the producer. 

  

"All shared," he said, spinning around in the chair to face Jihoon. 

  

"Great, now go return to your game." 

  

"…Can I stay in here?" Mingyu asked after a moment of silence. 

  

"No." 

  

"But I'd have such an advantage! No one would come near you!" 

  

"I don't care. Now go back to your base or whatever." 

  

"But the second I go out there I'm going to die or get captured," Mingyu whined. 

  

"And I should care because...?" 

  

"Jihoon, please, you gotta walk me back!" 

  

"What are you, a three year old?" 

  

"Please hyung??" 

  

"Yah! Fine! Let's just go so I can get back to work!" 

  

"Yay!!" Mingyu squealed as he hugged the shorter. 

  

With a roll of his eyes, Jihoon opened his studio door, only to be his with an array of bullets straight to the forehead. Jihoon growled as he shot the perpetrator, who was none other than a Mr. Choi Seungcheol, a deathly glare. Before Seungcheol could apologize Jihoon had already taken Mingyu's gun from his hands and began firing, using up every single bullet in the gun. Once empty, the producer pushed the gun into Mingyu's chest, and grabbed his arm, before pulling him down the hallway. 

  

"There, there's your base, now go back to your game," Jihoon said, releasing Mingyu's arm and pushing him towards the closed door with a crude sign reading "Team Best Quality" (and Jihoon internally cringed at the name). 

  

"Thanks, hyung," Mingyu said as he knocked on the door. 

  

"Whatever," the older replied, turning around to walk back towards his office. On his way he passed by Seungcheol who was still picking up the stray bullets from earlier and placing them into a small bucket. "Oops," he said, as he kicked over said bucket, sending the bullets to scattering across the floor. With one last smirk the smaller boy walked into his studio, locking the door behind him, and situating his headphones on his head, so as to not be bothered for the rest of the day.


	6. F - Flirting

"Say the name-- 

  

"SEVENTEEN! Thank you!!" 

  

"And we're off the air!" one of the radio workers announced, and the thirteen boys quickly stood from the chairs and bowed to the staff. They had just finished another tedious radio show for the last hour, and they were all itching to get back to the dorm.  

  

"Great job today," the interview lady said, _(Hye something or maybe it was_ _Hwon_ _something?)_. "It was great having you guys on the show." 

  

"Thank you for having us," the leader replied, bowing his head to the lady in thanks. Jihoon and the other members copied the leader, bowing once more to the lady. 

  

To be fair this was not the worst radio show they had ever been on (there have been waaaayyy worse), but when you have a full day of music programs and other schedules, the last thing you want to do is go on another radio show.  

  

The thirteen members filed out of the recording room and into a small waiting area that could barely seat an average-sized kpop group, let alone SVT. 

  

"Woozi-ssi?" the interviewer spoke, "can I talk to you for a moment?" Jihoon nodded his head and followed the lady to a far-away corner of the room, away from the rest of his members. He could feel his pulse quicken slightly at the unfamiliarity of the situation. He was never good at talking by himself, and he could only imagine what it was that she wanted to talk about. The last time an interviewer wanted to talk to him, he wanted to hire Jihoon as his nieces vocal coach. Jihoon had politefully declined the offer, and Seventeen hasn't been invited to return to that radio show since.  

  

"You know, Woozi-ssi," the interviewer spoke, pulling Jihoon out of his reverie. "I have to say you are so handsome." 

  

"Uh, th-thank you," he replied, ears turning pink from the sudden compliment. The lady laughed at the younger boys reaction and gently rested her fingers on his thigh. 

  

"Has anyone ever told you that you have the cutest nose?" she asked, walking her fingers slowly up Jihoon's leg. The poor boy's face couldn't turn any redder, as he watched the fingers trail up towards his hip bones. 

  

"Uh, n-no. Th-thank you," he stuttered out, glancing around the room for someone _, anyone_ , to help him out of this painful situation. Unfortunately all of the other members seemed to be engaged in their own conversations at the moment. 

  

The interviewer laughed and placed her hand on Jihoon's forearm. "And that stutter of yours is so adorable." She then leaned in, so her nose was narrowly missing Jihoon's cheek as she whispered in a sultry tone. "Do I make you nervous, Woozi-ssi?" 

  

Jihoon gulped. "Should I be nervous?" he responded, aiming for something with a mixture of both innocent and vaguely suggestive. 

  

The interviewer just laughed again and lightly squeezed Jihoon's bicep. "Wow, and your muscles are so defined." 

  

Jihoon internally rolled his eyes, because he knew damn well she couldn't feel his muscles though this jean jacket he had on. He looked across the room and made eye contact with Seungkwan. "You know who else has defined muscles," he said, as he lightly removed the ladies hand from his arm. "Is Seungkwan." 

  

The lady glanced over to Seungkwan and back to Jihoon with a questioning look. "Really?" she asked. 

  

"Oh, _yes,_ " Jihoon drawled. "He might not look it but Seungkwan can bench 220 easy." 

  

The interviewer glanced over to Seungkwan one last time before looking back at Jihoon and smiling. "I've never really been a fan of muscles, really." 

  

Jihoon had to bite back a groan. 

  

"So tell me, Jihoon," she asked as she propped a hand under her chin to make her seem engaged in this conversation. "What do you do for fun?" 

  

"I compose music and…" _Think, Jihoon. What's something you can say that will throw her off?_ "And I -- collect… nature documentaries." 

  

"Collect?" 

  

"Uh, y-yes… I don't watch them I just buy them and put them on my shelf and look at them." 

  

"Oh that's… interesting." 

  

"Jihoon-ah?" Jihoon lifted his head and made eye contact with Seungcheol across the room. "Time to go." 

  

_Thank our lord and savior Nick Cage._ Jihoon stood from his seat and bowed his head slightly to the interviewer, before bidding her a farewell, and powerwalking away as fast as possible with still looking somewhat normal. 

  

\--- 

  

_1 Week Later_  

  

Jihoon was lounging on the couch, legs kicked up over the arm wrest, and head in Seungcheol's lap, as he played a game on his phone. It was one of those few lucky days where there was no schedules, no practices, and the members could just take a day to relax. 

  

"Mail's here!" Soonyoung called as he came into the dorm, sifting through the different letters in his hand. "And you got a package, Hoon." 

  

Jihoon paused his game and glanced up. "From who?" he asked. 

  

Soonyoung held it in front of him as he studied the address on the top. "Looks like its from that radio show we were on last week." 

  

Jihoon sat up and caught the box as Soonyoung lobbed it over to him. He carefully removed the tape and pulled back the cardboard revealing… 

  

"A DVD?" Seungcheol asked as if he couldn't see what it was. Jihoon took the DVD case out of the box and read the title. 

  

"March of the Penguins; in the harshest place on Earth love finds a way," Jihoon read, wrinkling his brow in confusion. 

  

"Why would a radio show send you a movie about penguins?" 

  

Jihoon shrugged as he turned the DVD over revealing a note; 

  

_Woozi-_ _ssi_ _,_  

  

_I remember you saying you collect nature documentaries, so I wanted to share with you one of my favorites. Enjoy~_  

  

_-HS_  

  

"Since when do you collect nature documentaries?" Seungcheol piped in from over his shoulder. Jihoon turned his head and locked eyes with his boyfriend who had a single brow raised at him. 

  

"Well you see…" 

  

Jihoon explained what had happened at the interview the week before and Seungcheol listened silently, nodding his head every so often at Jihoon's words. 

  

"…and so I said I collected nature documentaries hoping it would throw her off." 

  

"I see…" Seungcheol trailed, seemingly going over through everything in his mind. Jihoon held his breath, expecting Seungcheol to go onto some rant about how he should've told him earlier, when suddenly Seungcheol burst out into laughter. "HAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Who the hell would believe Seungkwan could bench 220?!?!"


	7. G - Gallery

"Hyung hyung hyung!!!" Seungkwan chanted as he ran into the bedroom and jumped onto Seungcheol's (and by default; Jihoon's) bed. Both older boys groaned and buried their faces deeper into their pillows. "Wake up, hyung!" Seungkwan shouted as he shook Jihoon's arm. 

  

"Do you want to die?" Jihoon mumbled in his sleepy state, turning away from the singer and burying his face into Seungcheol's back. 

  

"But hyung we have to go now to pick up our tickets!" the boy whined. Jihoon eyes shot open and he sprang up to a seated position. 

  

"Wait that's today?! Why didn't you warn me!?" he exclaimed, kicking off the sheets and nearly falling onto the ground in his haste. 

  

"What's today?" Seungcheol asked as he too sat up from the bed, and scrubbed at his sleepy face. 

  

"One of the art galleries just opened up a new exhibit on art through the interpretation of music," Jihoon said as he stripped off his pajama bottoms in favor of a pair of black skinny jeans. 

  

"It's supposed to have art from some of the best Korean artists in the world," Seungkwan added as Jihoon changed out of a t-shirt and into a gray button up.  

  

"They can't all be _that_ great, even Bumzu hyung submitted an art piece," Jihoon laughed as he ran his fingers through his hair a couple of times before deeming it acceptable. 

  

"I didn't know Bumzu could draw?" Seungcheol said curiously. 

  

"That's because he can't," Jihoon deadpanned. He then turned his head to Seungkwan; "Let's go. Bumzu said he'd meet us at the gallery at 10 and it's…" he paused as he checked the time on his phone. "9:21." 

  

"Okay! Bye Seungcheol hyung!" he called behind him as he sprinted out of the room in front of Jihoon. Jihoon turned back to the bed and planted a quick peck on Seungcheol's cheek before chasing after the younger, calling _wait for me!_  

  

\--- 

  

Not long after the two left, Seungcheol also pried himself away from his bed and began to get ready for the day ahead. As he stepped into the living room he noticed that it was nearly empty, which isn't too odd for an early Saturday morning, considering everyone likes to sleep in when they can. He took a seat on the couch next to Jisoo who had the weekend newspaper open on his lap. Sitting on the floor in front of the TV was Chan and Minghao as they watched the early morning reruns of Pororo. 

  

"Good morning, hyung," the maknae said as he scooped another spoonful of cereal into his mouth. 

  

"Morning, guys," the leader yawned, kicking his feet up on the coffee table, and earning a scowl from Jisoo. 

  

"Where'd Jihoon and Seungkwan run off to?" Jisoo asked, rolling uo his newspaper and swatting Seungcheol's feet with it. 

  

"They went to some art exhibit with Bumzu hyung," the leader replied as he dropped his feet back to the ground. 

  

"The musical art and romance one?" the singer asked quizzically. 

  

"I don’t know. That sounds about right," Seungcheol said with a shrug as he reached over and grabbed Jisoo's mug of coffee before taking a sip. 

  

"Why did they go?" Chan asked with a furrowed eyebrow.  

  

"I don't know, I guess they both like art or something." 

  

"No, I mean… they're going to an art exhibit about love. Shouldn't you be going and not Seungkwan?" 

  

"But I don’t like art galleries? Why would I go?" the oldest replied as he took another sip. 

  

Chan blinked. "But aren't you and Jihoon…"  

  

The leader spit the coffee back into the mug at the comment. The majority of Seventeen didn’t know the title between Jihoon and Seungcheol's relationship. They pretty much assumed something was diffent between them, considering how he and Jihoon fell asleep together nearly every night, but they never questioned it (mostly in fear of invoking Jihoon's wrath). 

  

After abandoning the cup back to the table, Seungcheol straightened his back. "Jihoon and I have a purely platonic relationship." 

  

"Oh… is Jihoon hyung with Seungkwan then?" 

  

"Jihoon isnt with anyone. They simply went as friends." 

  

"If you say so." 

  

\--- 

  

Seungcheol couldn’t get the maknaes comment out of his mind all day. Why did Jihoon go with Seungkwan? He didn’t even ask me? Maybe he thought I wouldn’t care or I would find it boring. Or maybe he wanted an excuse to sneak away with his secret boyfriend. 

  

When Jihoon finally arrived back home a little after 6, it took everything in Seungcheol not to meet him at the door. Instead, he waited patiently in the living room, pretending to occupy himself by reading Jisoo's abandoned newspaper from earlier in the morning. 

  

"Hey, hyung," Jihoon greeted as he walked into the living room and took a seat next to Seungcheol. Seungkwan followed suit and took a seat right on Jihoon's lap.  

  

"Boy, I'm exhausted. Arent you, hyung?" the youngest asked as he stretched his body out, completely covering Jihoon's much smaller body in the process. 

  

"Yah! Get off!" Jihoon whined indignantly as he tried to push off the younger boy but to no avail. Eventually he settled to letting the younger do what he wanted and wrapped his arms around Seungkwan's waist. 

  

"How was the art gallery?" Seungcheol asked in order to distract himself from the display beside him. 

  

"Oh man it was so cool!" Seungkwan exlaimed, jumping up and down on Jihoon's lap in excitement. "You should have seen it! There were so many paintings! There was one for "Haru Haru" and another for "ADTOY" oh! And even "Eyes Nose and Lips!" Seungkwan then began to break into singing the aforementioned Taeyang song, making sure to exagerate every little action as if he was performing in front of a studio audience. 

  

"You're out of key," Jihoon informed him bluntly, before taking hold of the remote and turning on the television, ignoring Seungkwan's offended expression. 

  

On the TV was a news program covering the art gallery from earlier. Apparently many main industry artists were spotted attending the event including Jonghyun and Key from SHINee; Lee Hi; Soyou of Sistar; and Niel, Changjo, and L. Joe of Teen Top to name a few. 

  

"Aw, we didn’t get noticed," Seungkwan pouted. 

  

Jihoon rolled his eyes. "Isnt that a good thing?"  

  

"Yeah, but still I like to get noticed." 

  

Jihoon laughed and ruffled the young singers hair. "Maybe next time you'll get chased by adoring fans." 

  

Seungkwan laughed and adjusted his body so he was sitting sideways on Jihoon's lap and leaned his head in the crook of the older's neck. 

  

"Yah! No falling asleep! If you think I will carry you to bed you have another thing coming!" 

  

Seungkwan whined and buried his face deeper into Jihoon's neck. "Thanks for taking me with, hyunggie." 

  

Jihoon smiled and tightened his grip slightly on Seungkwan's waist. "There's no one I would rather go with, Kwannie." 

  

Seungkwan gently closed his eyes and slowly drifted into sleep. 

  

Seungcheol and Jihoon continued to watch TV, hands interlocked, as Seungkwan slept soundly on Jihoon's lap.  

  

"You ready to sleep?" Seungcheol asked, as he noticed the youngers eyes beginning to shut ever so slightly. Jihoon gave a slight nod and unlaced his hand with Seungcheol's. "What about…" the older boy trailed as he pointed at the sleeping boy on Jihoon's lap.  

  

Jihoon just grinned and pushed Seungkwan off of his lap onto the couch. "I told you I'm not carrying you to bed," Jihoon said as he stood up and walked towards Seungcheol's room. Seungcheol glanced at Seungkwan who was still confused from being woken up so suddenly before following after Jihoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol bitch you thought xD
> 
> okay I just had to take a moment to thank you for all the support for this story, I am just overwhelmed. I hope that you are all enjoying it! I love reading your comments, they seriously make my day. thank you thank you thank you!!! <3<3<3  
> \\(˚▽˚)/


	8. H - Hand Holding

"Damn stupid, short legs, and damn stupid, tall, long-ass-legged ass holes," Jihoon muttered to himself as he bobbed and weaved around people trying to keep up with the rest of the group. For whatever reason, half the population of Seoul seemed to be on their street today, making traversing very, **very** difficult.   

  

It's not like Jihoon didn't know the way to the practice room by now. But even still he'd much rather be with his group than be separated by them. 

  

It's not that Jihoon was scared of being kidnapped or anything it's just that… okay so maybe he was a _little_ scared of being kidnapped.  

  

He could just barely make out the top of Mingyu's head going around a corner and let out a long sigh. Jihoon was about ready to start pushing through people when someone grabbed his hand. He gasped and turned, about ready to punch his attacker in the face, when he was met by an obnoxious, yet oh-so-familiar smile, of none other than Soonyoung. 

  

"Awe, Hoon-Hoon," the older cooed as he tightened his grip on the youngers hand. "We don't want you getting lost." 

  

Jihoon smiled at his hyung in silent thanks before Soonyoung began dragging him along, calling out to the group ahead to _slow their asses down_! 

  

\--- 

  

"Come on, hyung, I think we could totally pull off a darker concept," Hansol said with a small pout on his face.  

  

Jihoon rolled his eyes. "That's not my decision. I can bring it up with the company if you want, but I already know what they're going to say." 

  

Hansol pouted some more. "I think it would be cool though." 

  

Jihoon smiled and continued walking, unaware of the mass of crew members coming down one of the adjacent hallways. Just as one of said crew members was about to collide into him, a firm hand tugged him back and out of the way. 

  

"You alright, Hyung?" Hansol asked, giving Jihoon's hand a light squeeze. The older glanced at the horde of crew members and then at Hansol's hand in his. 

  

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Thanks, Hansol." 

  

"Be careful, Jihoon-ah," Seungcheol scolded from beside Hansol and Jihoon just merely rolled his eyes again. 

  

"I can assure you my goal was not to get trampled." 

  

Hansol tightened his grip slightly on Jihoon's hand. "It's okay, hyung. I'll protect you." 

  

Jihoon laughed. "Thanks, Hansollie." 

  

\--- 

  

If he got through this he was going to kill Seungkwan. 

  

The members were all gathered in the living room in front of the TV, as they watched some awful American horror movie. Or at least, Jihoon kept telling himself it was awful. The truth is the movie wasn't really that bad; the plot wasn't the best but you get what you sign up for with a horror movie. While everyone else had shuddered or gasped on multiple occasions, Jihoon had kept the same stoic, unimpressed expression on his face the whole time. Not because he wanted to, but because he had placed a bet with Seungkwan that if he didn't get scared during the movie, then the younger would pay him 20,000 won, and he was not about to pass up an opportunity like that. 

  

However, his courage at this point was waning. 

  

He was seated on the couch in between Junhui and Seokmin, as the rest of the members were situated on the floor. In front of him sat Seungkwan who kept glancing back periodically during the movie, shooting him all-knowing looks. 

  

The music in the movie was slowly becoming more dramatic, and Jihoon knew something was going to happen at any moment. He wanted to close his eyes or bury his face into a pillow, but he couldn’t let Seungkwan have the last laugh. Instead he took a deep breath, and prepared himself. 

  

He suddenly felt something lightly squeeze his hand and glanced over to see Junhui smiling at him. Jihoon smiled back and lightly squeezed Juns hand back before turning back to the TV. 

 

Needless to say, Jihoon managed to maintain his same detached face for the rest of the movie, and Seungkwan's wallet was 20,000 won lighter. 

  

\--- 

  

It was late by the time Jihoon and Seungcheol began walking home from the practice room. After spending countless hours in Jihoon's studio, both boys were physically and mentally exhausted, and wanted nothing more than to return home. As Seungcheol looked at the younger, he noticed that he was walking at a slower pace. He carefully reached out to hold Jihoon's hand in his own, when the younger wrenched his hand away. 

  

"What are you doing?!" Jihoon yelped in a hushed tone. The younger stopped and took a look around to make sure no one was watching before crossing his arms in front of his chest. 

  

Seungcheol raised an eyebrow at Jihoon. "Well I was going to hold my boyfriends hand--" 

  

"SHH!!" Jihoon exclaimed. "You can't say that when we're in public." 

  

"What? Boyfriend? Look around, Hoonie. There is no one here." 

  

"So? If anyone hears you or sees _that,_ " Jihoon says as he gestures to their hands, "the media will have a heyday!" 

  

"But you let everyone else hold your hand," Seungcheol accused bitterly. 

  

Jihoon rolled his eyes. "That's different. Everyone knows theres nothing between Soonyoung and I." 

  

"Why do you just assume I'm talking about Soonyoung? You hold hands with just about everyone in the group." 

  

Jihoon scoffed. "I do not." 

  

"You do too!" 

  

"Okay, whatever, that doesn't change the fact that it is like 2 in the morning and we're alone. The media is going to think something." 

  

"Then we can just blame it on being super close like all of the other sunbaes do." 

  

Jihoon let out a long sigh. "Seungcheol--. 

  

"No, Jihoon. You let Soonyoung practically drag you to the practice room. You let Hansol hold your hand backstage at a _music show_. You even let Junhui hold your hand during the movie. And yet you won't let me hold your hand when we're alone at 2 in the morning walking down a completely empty street?!" 

  

"Why are you acting like I never hold your hand? We literally fall asleep holding hands every night!" 

  

"Why are you acting like I just asked if you could give me a blow job right now? I just want to hold your hand!" 

  

"Fine, whatever. Hold my fucking hand I don’t fucking care anymore," Jihoon replied as he thrusted his hand towards Seungcheol. 

  

"You know what, nevermind. Let's just go back to the dorm," Seungcheol grunted as he took off back down the road. Jihoon rolled his eyes before following his hyung, although not as closely as before. 


	9. I - International Flight

"Alright, is everyone here?" Seungcheol asked as he stood outside of the airport. The two vans that they used to haul everyone were currently being unloaded as the thirteen members started rattling off their numbers.  

_1_  

_2_  

_3_  

_4_  

_5_  

_6_  

_7_  

_8_  

_9_  

_10_  

_11_  

_12_  

_13_  

As Chan rattled off the final number, Seungcheol smiled and swung his backpack onto his shoulder. "Alright, let's go check in." 

  

\--- 

  

Walking through the airport as just one person is a travesty. Walking through the airport as a group of 13 young boys, 2 managers, a stylist, and 4 "guards" who are basically just larger looking managers is a damn _nightmare._  

  

First, there's baggage check, where they have to check 7 bags for the boy's personal items (Jeonghan requiring a bag all too himself for his many essentials), 6 bags for the managers and manager clones, and an additional 4 bags from the stylist noona who has to pack all of the boys clothing for when they're on stage. Then there's going through airport security, which is basically the bane of everyone's existence anyways. _"Take off your shoes." "Take off your belt." "Please throw out your water bottle even though you only took a sip but some ass wipe tried to take a liquid bomb on the plane and ruined it for the rest of us."_ Then finally, after all that hassle, you still have to find your gate and wait in the uncomfortable waiting area chairs for 2 more hours because you showed up early because the airport doesn't hire people it hires literal sloths who take 50 years to do anything so just to be safe you showed up with more than ample time so you wouldn't miss your flight because of their inability to work quickly. Needless to say, airports suck. 

  

Upon finding their gate number, the boys all gathered in the waiting room, earning curious stares from the many business men already seated dispersedly. Seungcheol glanced down at his watch and informed the members that they still had a couple of hours before their plane would be taking off. 

  

Jihoon, being the stationary creature he is (especially at 8:00 in the morning), settled into one of the uncomfortable blue chairs, and began to take out his notebook and laptop. 

  

"Jihoonie-ah, can you watch my stuff?" Soonyoung asked as he dropped his duffle bag onto the floor next to Jihoon's feet. The younger boy just nodded his head. 

  

"Mine too?" Seokmin asked. 

  

"Yes, yes," Jihoon replied, already annoyed, as he too dropped off his bag. The other members were quick to follow suit until all that remained were Jihoon and Seungcheol surrounded by numerous carry-ons. 

  

Jihoon glanced up at his hyung. "It's okay, hyung. I know you'd much rather wander around. I'll be fine." 

  

Seungcheol paused for a second as he debated. "Are you sure?" he asked. It's not that he was worried anything would happen, as the managers were seated not too far away, but more-so he felt bad for leaving the younger by himself. Jihoon had simply nodded his head as he adjusted his headphones over his ears. 

  

"Okay…" Seungcheol trailed, not entirely convinced to leave the boy. "Just text me if you need anything."  

  

Jihoon nodded again but Seungcheol wasn't sure if that was in response to what he had said or if Jihoon was bobbing along to music. Either way, Seungcheol quickly removed his backpack, placing it on the seat next to Jihoon, and took off in search of the others. 

  

\--- 

  

The first people Seungcheol ran into was Hansol and Seungkwan. And by ran into, he literally means _ran_ into. As Seungcheol was coming around a corner, a blur of red hair shot past him, barreling down the hallway. Not far after him was another blur, this one taking the corner slightly narrower than the first and barreling straight into Seungcheol's torso. 

  

"Oof!" he grunted as the wind was momentarily knocked out of him. In front of him was Hansol in a similar state. 

  

Behind Seungcheol, Seungkwan had begun walking back over, holding his stomach as he laughed. "Nice one, Hansol!" he cried, wiping a stray tear from his eye. "You caught a Seungcheol!" 

  

"Care to tell me why you two were running through the airport?" Seungcheol asked in his _stern leader_ voice. 

  

"Well, you see…" Seungkwan trailed as he began to tell the story. Hansol and Seungkwan, in all their hurry to explore the airport, forgot their wallets in their carry-ons. Unfortunately for them they didn't notice until they were about to check out a bunch of candy at one of the convenience stands. Seungkwan was first to book it out of their, followed closely behind by Hansol. 

  

Seunghcheol sighed and asked which store the two had been trying to buy from. He then walked to the store with the two boys in tow as he paid for their stuff. 

  

\--- 

  

After leaving those two to do god knows what, Seungcheol continued his peruse down the airport hallways. It was busier than when the group had first arrived, though still not crowded enough to be a nuisance. He stopped out in front of one shop, a small store with trinkets and other touristy items, when he heard two familiar voices coming from inside. 

  

"Wow look at all this stuff," Soonyoung beamed as he walked in and out of the narrow aisles. On either side of him were shelves lined with keychains and t-shirts, all relating to Korea and/or Seoul in some shape or form. 

  

"Do people really buy these?" Seokmin asked, stopping in front of a shelf lined with t-shirts. He gently unfolded one that read "Got Kimchi" across the front before folding it back up (albeit slightly less neatly). 

  

Seokmin walked over to Soonyoung to where he was looking at the many keychains when one caught his eye. It wasn't a simple keychain like the "I love Seoul" ones or the keychains with the Korean flag printed on it. This one was taller and narrower than the others ones and had more dimension. The top half fanned out slightly than the base until gradually coming to a point at the top. On the bottom of the keychain was a little switch that when pressed would make the bottom half light up neon blue while the upper half flashed a variety of different colors.  

  

"Whoa, that's so cool!" Soonyoung said from over Seokmin's shoulder as he continued to stare at the keychain version of Seoul Tower. 

  

"Yeah," Seokmin agreed until he looked at the price. He made a face akin to what one would do when seeing someone else inflicted pain. A sort of mixture of displeasure and discomfort rolled into a burrito of sadness. 

  

Dejectedly, Seokmin returned the keychain to its hook where it would wait until someone else with the money to purchase it came along. He began to walk out of the store when he noticed Seungcheol browsing a few of the racks himself and decided to go over to him. 

 

"Hey, hyung," he greeted as he leaned his head against Seungcheol's back. The older stiffened for a moment before relaxing when he realized it was just Seokmin. 

  

As the two talked for a moment, neither seemed to notice the presence of a certain dancer shaking with jealousy as he grabbed a keychain and took to the counter to purchase it. 

  

"What are you guys up to?" Seungcheol asked as Soonyoung joined them. 

  

"Just browsing," Soonyoung replied indifferently. 

  

Seungcheol frowned slightly from the cold vibe he was earning from his friend, but had a revelation moment as he noticed Soonyoung's and Seokmin's connected hands. He quickly excused himself and continued his way through the airport in search of more members. 

  

\--- 

  

Meanwhile, at Gate G5, Jihoon was listening to some test samples and spitballing lyrics for a couple new songs he was working on when a voice pulled him from his focus. 

  

"Whatcha doing, hyung?" Chan asked, causing Jihoon to jump and nearly throw his laptop off his lap in the process. As he recollected himself, he glanced up to see the maknae standing in front of him as he nibbled on a Cinnabon. 

  

"Channie, what are you doing here alone?" Jihoon chastised. 

  

"Really hyung? I'm not a child. And I'm with you so technically I'm not alone." 

  

"Channie, you will always be a child to me," Jihoon informed, leaving no room for any argument on the matter. "And you must have come here alone considering no one else is around." 

  

"I don't need babysitting, hyung, I just wanted to see why you were here and not with the others." 

  

"Someone needed to watch the stuff," Jihoon replied as he gestured to the many, many carry-ons surrounding his feet. 

  

"That sounds incredibly boring." 

  

Jihoon merely shrugged. 

  

"Come on, hyung, lets go do something," the younger whined as he pulled at one of Jihoon's arms.  

  

The older just took out his phone and tossed it to the younger. "Here," he said as the younger caught the device. "Text Seungcheol. He'll take you somewhere." 

  

"But I wanna be with you," the younger pouted as he continued to stand in front of the older. After a moment or two of silence the younger shrugged. "Then I guess I'll just have to stay here and keep you company," he resigned as he took a seat next to Jihoon. 

  

"Whatcha working on?" Chan asked as he leaned his head on the older's shoulder. 

  

"Songs." 

  

"For our album?" 

  

"I don't know yet." 

  

"Can I help?" 

  

Jihoon sighed as he removed the headphones from his neck. "Fine," he said, placing his BOSE on the youngers head. "Listen to this and tell me what you think." 

  

\--- 

  

After leaving the couple to continue their shopping spree, Seungcheol decided to stop in one of the book stores to find something to read for the long plane ride. As he was browsing one of the shelfs of novels, he heard his name called and turned around to see Jisoo and Jeonghan. 

  

"Hey, guys," he greeted as he tucked the book he was looking at under his arm. "What are you up to?" 

  

"Counting how many Starbucks there are in this airport," Jisoo replied excitedly. "So far we've found 6." 

  

Seungcheol doesn’t know what he finds less surprising. The insane amount of Starbucks in one building, or how unnecessarily excited Jisoo is over this fact. 

  

"Sounds exciting," Seungcheol replied with faux interest. Being leader meant that he had to pretend to care about all of the members interests, no matter how boring, which meant Seungcheol's lying skills have greatly improved. Even Jihoon is impressed with his ability to fib so easily. 

  

"Are you all alone?" Jeonghan asked, changing the topic. 

  

"Yeah, I've just been wandering around, seeing where everyone else is." 

  

"Well if you want to find Junhui and Minghao they're in the food court," Jeonghan informed. 

  

"Thanks. I'll be sure to head over their next. Make sure you guys don’t miss the plane." 

  

"We won't," Jisoo replied as he tugged Jeonghan along, likely in the direction of the next Starbucks. "Bye, hyung!"  

  

Seungcheol waved goodbye to the two males before walking over to the check out and purchasing his book. 

  

\--- 

  

Seungcheol decided to follow up on what Jeonghan had said and made his way to the food court. The food court was huge, consisting of over a dozen restaurants and countless amounts of chairs and tables. He walked through the many tables before spotting two familiar looking boys. 

  

"Ni hao!" he greeted with a wide smile as he pulled up a seat next to them. The two were conversing in Mandarin, something they do once in a while when it's just them talking. Minghao always looks so much more relaxed when he's speaking his native language that Seungcheol kind of feels bad that he's forced to speak Korean all the time. Since Seungcheol could only speak Korean, he was always a little jealous of their ability to speak a second language. It's not like he couldn’t learn to speak another language, he could if he wanted to, but learning another language is time consuming. He's already got too much on his plate as is anyways. Still, speaking another language like Mandarin or English would be really cool. 

  

"What's up, hyung?" Junhui asked (in Korean luckily for Seungcheol's sake since he can't get far past "hello"). 

  

"Just checking on my favorite Chinese members," Seungcheol said with a wink. 

 

"But we're the only Chinese members?" Minghao replied with a confused tilt of his head. 

 

Seungcheol smiled and ruffled the youngers hair, "What are you eating, Little 8?" 

  

Minghao held up his noodles with his chopsticks. "I think it's supposed to be udon but it doesn't taste right." 

  

"Yeah, airport cuisine isn't the best tasting is it?"  

  

Minghao shook his head. 

  

\--- 

  

It was getting closer to their departure time, and Seungcheol was about to head back over to Jihoon when he noticed two familiar faces having a drink at the bar. He walked over to the two, approaching them behind, and listened as they talked. 

  

"Yeah, I don't know, I figured they would have said something by now. I mean it's not like we all don't already know," Mingyu said as he took a sip of his _sex on the beach._ "Did they really expect  us to think nothing was going on? I mean they share a bed like every night." 

  

Wonwoo shrugged. "You know, Jihoon. He probably just doesn't want to bring attention to it. It's just not something at the forefront of his mind," Wonwoo concluded as he downed the rest of his espresso martini.  

  

"I guess. Jihoon does have a lot going on. He and Seungcheol probably just haven't put a label on anything." 

  

Seungcheol was going to pop into the conversation, but decided against it. His relationship with Jihoon isn't any of their business, no matter how close they are. It's not like he and Jihoon have kept it a secret, but if nobody asks than he doesn't feel the need to just blurt it out.  

 

\--- 

  

Seungcheol checked the time on his watch and noticed that there was only 15 minutes left before the plane would start boarding. Deciding it would be better to be early, he decided to leave the bar, and spend the remainder of his time at the gate with Jihoon. 

  

As he approached the gate it suddenly occurred to him that he still hasn't seen Chan around either. It wasn't like the boy to be off on his own anywhere, but everyone who Seungcheol had run into had been Chan-less. Not wanting to lose the boy, he quickly took out his phone and sent a text to everyone in their group chat asking if they had seen Chan around.  

  

**Coups** : Anyone seen Chan lately? 

**JisoosChrist** : Last I saw he was with Jun and Minghao 

**HaoNow** : He's not with us. I thought he was with Seungkwan and Hansol? 

**Booyance** : He wuz then he left 

**Coups** : You let him leave?! Did you at least make sure he found someone? 

**Booyance** : uhhhhhhhhh 

**VernickiMinaj** : I think he said he was goin to find Mingyu 

**Mingew** : I havent seen him since we split up 

**Coups** : How can none of us no where he is??? 

  

\--- 

  

Jihoon and Chan had stopped working on music ages ago and had decided to move onto watching Netflix on Jihoon's laptop. They were midway through their second episode of "Beating Again" when Jihoon took out his phone to check the time. 

  

"Looks like the group chat is blowing up," he said as he scrolled down his notification bar to see 74 unread messages. 

  

Chan leaned over the older's shoulder as he opened the messages to see everyone freaking out about something. 

  

**WonTon** : He's not in the food court 

**Mingew** : Or in the bathroom by the food court 

**CallmeSoon** : Damn, where could he be??? 

**Woozles** : What are you guys freaking out about? 

**Seokit** : We can't find Chan D: 

**CallmeSoon** : We've been looking for him everywhere! 

**Woozles** : … 

**Woozles** : You guys are idiots 

**Woozles** : We've been at the gate the whole time 

**WonTon** : You didn't check the gate?! 

**Coups** : Well I mean I didn't think he'd be there 

**Coups** : Who wants to hang out at the gate? 

**Woozles** : No comment. 

**Coups** : No wait what I mean is 

**Coups** : I didn't think Chan would want to be at the gate 

**Coups** : Cuz it would be so boring 

**Woozles** : So you think I'm too 'boring' to hang out with then? 

**Coups** : No no no no no  

**Coups** : What I mean is 

**Coups** : That for him, it would probably be more fun to wander around with everyone else than to sit and wait at the gate 

**Woozles** : So because I'm so boring, Chan would have more fun hanging out with everyone else rather than me. 

**Coups** : No wait 

**CallmeSoon** : Keep digging that hole, Seung. 

**Coups** : That's not what I meant. Of course you're not boring, Hoonie. 

**Woozles** : I'm just not as fun as everyone else seems to be 

**Coups** : C'mon Ji you know that's not what I mean 

**Woozles** : Hansol were switching seats. 

**VernickiMinaj** : Kk 

**Coups** : Wait Hoonie 

**Coups** : I didn't mean it like that 

**Coups** : … 

**Coups** : Hoonie? 

  

\--- 

  

In the end, Jihoon ended up sitting by Chan on the plane as the two continued to watch their drama on the in-flight WiFi. Meanwhile, the poor leader sat awkwardly in between a sleeping Hansol and one of their managers for the duration of the 14 hour flight.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know y'all have been feeling bad for seungcheol but you gotta admit he set himself up for this one xD
> 
> this has def been one of my favorite chapters so far, so i might repost it as it's own standalone story in the future. maybe even add more to it??? idk. i hope you enjoyed it as much as i enjoyed writing it :D


	10. J - Jentacular

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jentacular -- Adjective -- Of or pertaining to a breakfast taken early in the morning, or immediately on getting up  
> Yeah that's right, it's a real word. Go ahead and look it up, I'll wait

The members were all gathered in the living room, or well _most_ of the members anyways (save the tallest and shortest member as they slept in until the last possible moment).  

  

Their managers had texted Seungcheol to have everyone up and ready by 7 and it was currently 6:55.  

  

"Can someone please go wake Jihoon and Mingyu," Seungcheol sighed as he pocketed his phone. 

  

"Why don't you do it," Jeonghan inquired sassily as he continued applying his mascara. 

  

"Because I just… just go wake them up." 

  

"Get your twat out of a knot, we're up," Jihoon yawned as he entered the living room, followed by Mingyu closely behind him. 

  

"Hey, if it isn't Sleeping Beauty and Dopey," Soonyoung said as he grinned at the younger boys. Jihoon just shot him a cold glare. 

  

"Wait, which of us is Dopey?" Mingyu asked as he looked between Jihoon and himself. 

  

"If you have to ask…" 

  

"Dopey was in Snow White, not Sleeping Beauty," Jisoo corrected indifferently from the couch as he continued thumbing through his newspaper.  

  

Soonyoung looked over at his hyung and shrugged. "Potato, pota-toe." 

  

"But doesn't Snow White fall asleep too?" Chan asked as he looked up at Soonyoung with a helpful grin. 

  

Jihoon scoffed. "If you want to call a coma sleeping, then yeah, she was sleeping alright." 

  

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, and the thirteen members quickly lined up in the hallway and did a quick headcount before filing out of the dorm and towards the awaiting buses below.  

  

\--- 

  

"Everyone inside?" the manager asked as he turned around to count the members. Because there were so many members in Seventeen, all 13 of them couldn't fit in one van, which meant one van was carrying 7 of the members as the other van carried 6.  

  

Jihoon's van, the one with 7 members, had him squished in the middle backseat between Jeonghan and Mingyu as the latter drifted back into sleep. 

  

After doing another headcount, the manager backed the van out of the driveway and started towards their first destination. 

  

\--- 

  

Not even 10 minutes into the drive, Jihoon's stomach began rumbling something fierce. He had arrived at the dorm late last night making him miss out on dinner, and because he woke up late he didn't get to eat breakfast either, which meant it was nearing 24 hours since his last meal. 

  

After another loud rumble from Jihoon's stomach, Jeonghan tapped the younger gently on the arm. "Jihoon, did you eat breakfast? he asked. 

  

"Nope," the younger replied. 

  

"Why not?" 

  

"Because I was sleeping." 

  

Jeonghan grabbed his bag and rummaged through it for a few moments before quietly exclaiming _aha! a_ s he pulled out a granola bar, and held it out for Jihoon. "Here, take this." 

  

Jihoon looked at the bar and then back to Jeonghan before shaking his head. "I'm fine hyung, I never eat breakfast," Jihoon told him. 

  

Jeonghan looked at Jihoon like he had just confessed to murdering young Padawans, and quickly grabbed his wrist. "Well you do now," he said as he opened up Jihoon's palm, and placed the granola bar in his hand. 

  

"Hyung, really, I'm fine," Jihoon assured. 

  

"EAT!" 

  

And so, Jihoon ate the granola bar, and Jeonghan made it his goal to get Jihoon to eat every morning from then on out. 

  

**=-=-=**

 

The next morning, Jihoon awoke to the _delicious_ smell of fried rice. Unsure of whether or not he was dreaming, he slowly cracked open his eyes, only to be met with the smiling face of Jeonghan as he held a tray of food. 

  

"Morning sleepy head," the older greeted. 

  

"Uh, good morning?" Jihoon replied as he slowly sat up to lean against the bed frame. 

  

"I brought you breakfast!" 

  

"I see that… but why?" the younger asked. 

  

"Because; you insisted on staying in bed until the last possible moment, and so you can. Now eat up before it gets cold." Jeonghan proceeded to set down the tray of food on Jihoon's lap, as the boy stared at it in confusion before looking back up to Jeonghan for confirmation. 

  

"If you don't start eating I am going to feed it to you," Jeonghan warned. 

  

Jihoon quickly nodded his head as he picked up the chopsticks and began eating. 

  

\--- 

  

The next morning, Jihoon was having a lovely dream. He and Seungcheol were walking hand-in-hand along the beach near his home in Busan, as their dog jumped happily through the waves. They were smiling and laughing as the two talked about everything under the sun. All of a sudden, Seungcheol tugged on his hand, and Jihoon stopped to look at his lover. As the two stared into each other's eyes lovingly for a moment, Jihoon couldn't think of anything more beautiful than his Seungcheol. Just as Seungcheol opened his mouth to say something however, the image of his boyfriend slowly started to fade away, as a new voice filled his ears.  

  

"Jihoonie!" the voice called and Jihoon wanted to hit the owner of said voice with a brick because that is _not_ the voice he wants to hear right now. The younger tried to avoid it by burying his face deeper into the pillow, trying to regain any image of Seungcheol from earlier, but all he got was another loud "Jihoonie!" and his pillow being whisked away from under his head. The younger boy let out a groan. 

  

"Time to get up!" the voice said cheerfully, _too_ cheerfully if you asked Jihoon. Jihoon just shook his head and covered his head with his arms. 

  

"Wanna sleep," he mumbled. 

  

"Nope. You have to eat," the voice said. "And then we have a schedule." 

  

"Sleep first. Schedule later," Jihoon mumbled as he cocooned himself in his blanket. 

  

"Eat first. Come on. I made beansprout soup." 

  

At the mention of the food, Jihoon stopped his cocooning for a moment to look at Jeonghan. "Is there an egg inside?" he asked. 

  

The older boy scoffed. "What kind of monster do you think I am? Of course there's an egg." 

  

Jihoon nodded and quickly unraveled himself from his blanket to eat some of the soup. 

  

\--- 

  

And so this became a regular thing. Jeonghan would wake up Jihoon a little while after all of the others, to bring him breakfast in bed. Sometimes Jeonghan would even wait to have his breakfast with Jihoon, and the two would talk about things together. 

  

Usually most days, Seungcheol would wake up earlier than Jihoon, and join the others in the living room while he let the younger sleep in. Today however Seungcheol was much more tired than usual and decided to stay in bed with his boyfriend just a little bit longer.  

  

The two were cuddling in their shared bed. Jihoon was still asleep, but Seungcheol was still in that weird place somewhere between consciousness and unconsciousness. As Seungcheol was about to completely fall back asleep, his bedroom door was suddenly banged open. "Jihoonie! I brought you some-- oh, Seungcheol? You're here?" 

  

Seungcheol cracked his eyes open and looked over to see Jeonghan there and _was that a tray of food in his hand?_  

  

"What do you mean here?" Seungcheol asked, "This is my bed." 

  

"Yeah, but usually you're awake by now." 

  

Seungcheol shrugged. "I was tired." 

  

"Well get up and go eat, that will wake you up," Jeonghan said as he set the tray of food at the end of the bed and gently shook Jihoon. The younger boy grumbled in his sleep for a moment before cracking his eyes open. 

  

"Why can't I have some of that food?" Seungcheol pouted, looking over at his boyfriend who was slowly pulling himself up to a sitting position. 

  

Jeonghan rolled his eyes as he set the tray of food on the youngest's lap. "Because this is for Jihoonie." 

  

Seungcheol gaped at the massive amount of food on the tray as he looked at his boyfriend. "All of that is for you? Where does it all go?" 

  

Jihoon just rolled his eyes and picked up his fork as he began munching on his western breakfast of pancakes and scrambled eggs. 

  

Seungcheol looked up at Jeonghan and pouted. "Why don't you ever bring me food?" 

  

"You have legs. Go get your own," Jeonghan replied. The long haired boy grabbed a napkin and gently blotted at the syrup surrounding Jihoon's mouth. "Eat slow. You're going to get a stomach ache," he reprimanded. 

  

"Not fair I want breakfast in bed too!" Seungcheol whined. 

  

Jeonghan tsked the older boy. "Now, now. If I brought breakfast in bed for you then I would have to do it for all of the members. I can't choose favorites, hyung." 

  

"What do you call that?!" 

  

Jeonghan glanced at the little Jihoon as he continued to plop cut up pieces of pancake in his mouth. "Jihoonie wouldn't eat otherwise. Isn't that right, Jihoonie?" 

  

Jihoon looked over at Seungcheol and smiled innocently. "Yeah, hyung. Don't you want me to have my nutritional breakfast?" 

  

Seungcheol just scoffed. "What's so nutritional about a pancake?" 

  

Jihoon poked at his pancake with his fork before picking up another piece. "It's got blueberries in it. Blueberries are healthy." 

  

 _"Jeonghan?"_ someone suddenly called from outside the bedroom. Said boy turned to the door as Minghao poked his head inside. "Hyung, can you help me with something real quick?" 

  

The older boy smiled. "Sure, baby," he cooed. Jeonghan turned back to Jihoon and told him he'd _be right back_ before walking out of the room. 

  

As Jihoon continued munching on his pancakes, Seungcheol just stared at him, unblinking. After a few minutes, Jihoon finally got fed up and held out his fork to Seungcheol. 

  

"Well go on," he said, waving the piece of pancake in front of his boyfriends face. "Hurry up before Jeonghan comes back and he knows I shared with you." 

  

Seungcheol just grinned happily before stuffing the piece of pancake in his mouth. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was that a stretch? Yeah kind of. But it worked and that's all that matters.


	11. K - KISS

When Seungcheol walked into the practice room, the first thing he noticed was how 3 out of the 4 members of the Performance Unit were standing around sulking against the wall. 

  

"Uh, I thought you guys were finishing the choreo today?" the leader asked. 

  

"We did too," Chan said bitterly. "Apparently our ideas suck so Soonyoung asked Jihoon to help instead." 

  

Seungcheol glanced over to the two said boys standing across the room, as they talked amongst themselves. Every once in a while, one of them would test out a move or action, and the other would nod or shake their head accordingly. 

  

"What part are they working on?" Seungcheol asked. 

  

"Jeonghan's part," Junhui informed him. "You know, the _'jigeum sanghwang FOREVER'_ part." 

  

"I still think my idea was good," Chan pouted. 

  

"What did you guys suggest?" Seungcheol 

  

Chan had thought everyone should moonwalk in to the center of the stage. Minghao thought Jeonghan and Mingyu should skip from opposite ends of the stage, and come together in the middle while the other members formed a circle around them like they did in Pretty U. Junhui wanted Jihoon to speed up the tempo to that section of the song, and give it a harsher sound, while the members entered pretending to ride motorcycles. 

  

And Soonyoung? Well he didn't really have an idea, he just knew it didn't involve any of those. 

  

"We should just rename the group _SoonHoon and Friends_ ," Chan added disgruntledly. "They do all the work anyways." 

  

"Man, imagine if those two had a child together? That child would be so friggin talented," Junhui mused almost wishfully. 

  

Minghao tilted his head as he looked at the older in confusion. "Wait, but they're both guys, how could they have a kid?" 

  

"Just let me dream, alright?!" 

  

Seungcheol rolled his eyes and averted his attention back to Soonyoung and Jihoon. Part of him wanted to go over and try to assist the two with the choreography, but he also knew he would probably just get in the way. He always felt a little bad seeing his dongsaeng's work so hard. Here he is the leader, but he felt so inadequate compared to the other members in the group. He couldn't help that feel that his contribution was far less than what Jihoon and Soonyoung did. He had tried to assist Jihoon in other aspects of the making of this last album, but had far less talent for the job than his young friend. 

  

"Maybe were over thinking this," Soonyoung said, stopping Jihoon in the midst of his running man challenge rendition because he _insisted_ that it would fit the song perfectly. 

  

"In what way?" the younger boy had asked skeptically. 

  

"I don't know…" Soonyoung trailed as he thought about it for a second. They had tried all sorts of different ideas, ranging from grandiose gestures to re-hashing of old dance moved. Suddenly, an idea popped into Soonyoung's head as he snapped his fingers. "I GOT IT!" he exclaimed! "We have to kiss!" 

  

If Seungcheol had been drinking anything he probably would have spit it all over the floor. He stared at the two boys with his jaw dropped as Junhui quietly whispered to Chan _"called it."_  

  

Jihoon also looked at Soonyoung questionably for a moment.

 

"Y'know, KISS! Keep It Simple, Stupid," Soonyoung clarified. 

  

Jihoon nodded his head in understanding. "So what'd you have in mind?" 

  

"Okay so what if we started with…" 

  

In the end, it did end up being far simpler than they originally planned, and all of the members were happy with the end result.

  

…well, all but one that is… 

  

_"I still think we should have moonwalked in."_


	12. L - Lies

"I'm heading out!" Jihoon called as he pulled on his monochrome black converse. Seungcheol peeked his head out from the kitchen to see his boyfriend in a pair of black skinny jeans, a white graphic tee shirt, and a denim jacket.  
  
"Where ya' goin'?" Seungcheol asked as casually as possible as he looked Jihoon up and down. He looked good, and not just because he was his significant other but like actually really, really good.  
  
"The studio," Jihoon replied plainly as he fixed the tongue of one of his shoes.  
  
"A little dressed up for the studio, aren't you?" Seungcheol asked as he approached his boyfriend.  
  
Jihoon looked down at his outfit and shrugged. "Just felt like dressing up I guess."  
  
Seungcheol nodded his head although he wasn't totally believing it. Jihoon's usual attire consisted of baggy sweatshirts and either basketball shorts or sweatpants, definitely not skinny jeans and designer denim jackets.  
  
Jihoon's phone suddenly went off as he got a notification, and he took it out of his back pocket to check it.   
  
"Who's that?" Seungcheol asked, knowing full well that he probably sounded like an overly attached boyfriend at this point.  
  
Jihoon rolled his eyes as he turned the screen to show Seungcheol. "It's just a game notification, see?"  
  
Sure enough, it was as Jihoon said, as all that was on the phone was a little message informing Jihoon that all of his apple trees were ready to harvest in _Happy Pet Story_.  
  
"Your apple trees are ready to harvest," Seungcheol told him as if this was his first time hearing it. "You might want to do something about it."  
  
Jihoon rolled his eyes as a small smile tugged at the corner of his lips. "I'll get right on that." He then stood on his tiptoes and planted a quick kiss to Seungcheol's cheek. "I'll be late, so don't wait up."  
  
"Alright," Seungcheol nodded.  
  
Jihoon smiled before turning and leaving out the front door.  
  
\---  
  
It had been 5 hours since Jihoon had left and Seungcheol was growing antsy. He had texted him once or twice asking if the younger boy needed anything, but Jihoon had replied quickly saying he was fine.   
  
He couldn't help the nagging feeling in the back of his mind insisting that Jihoon wasn't being totally honest with him but he tried to block it out This was his Jihoon after all. Why would he lie?  
  
After internally battling himself for some time, he decided to go to the studio and check on him.  
  
As he entered the practice building one thing that struck him was there was no lights on. That wasn't necessarily weird since Jihoon spend all of his time in the studio anyways, so there's no need to light the other room, right? Seungcheol shrugged it off and walked to Jihoon's studio with a little more pep in his step.  
  
When he was outside Jihoon's door he rapped his knuckles on the wooden door, but there was no answer. _Jihoon must have his headphones on_ , he reassured himself and carefully twisted the handle door open.   
  
The studio inside was dark, with no light being projected from anywhere in the room. _Strange_ , Seungcheol thought. The younger boy would often have the lights off, but his screen would at least be illuminated. As he walked over to the desk however the computer was in sleep mode and there was no one in Jihoon's chair.  
  
_He probably left to go get some coffee_ , Seungcheol concluded as he turned and left the room, shutting the door softly behind him. _If Jihoon wasn't in his studio then he was for sure going to be at his favorite coffee shop down the street._  
  
\---  
  
The employees greeted Seungcheol cheerfully the moment he walked through the door. All 13 members had frequented the coffee shop since their early trainee days, so they had gotten to known the employees very well. The barista noona's were always so kind to them, and often would give them free freshly baked cookies or brownies.   
  
Seungcheol did a quick glance around the room, but didn't see the familiar blonde mop of hair anywhere. He asked if Jihoon had been there earlier, but the noona's said they hadn't seen him all day. _Strange_ , he thought. Jihoon always stops by first before he goes to the studio to get himself a coffee.   
  
He quickly bowed his head to the noona's and left the coffee shop.  
  
Where could he be? he pondered as he began his walk back to the dorm. Seungcheol didn't want to think about the possibility that maybe Jihoon was cheating on him, but what else could it be? Who else would Jihoon be meeting? And in secret for that matter! _No_ , he assured himself. _There's got to be an explanation for it all._   
  
Seungcheol was torn from his thoughts as his phone began to ring, and as he looked at the caller ID he noticed that Ren was calling...   
  
"Hello?" Seungcheol said as he answered the phone.  
  
"Hey, Cheollie. Is Baekho there?" Minki asked.  
  
"No? Why would he be?"  
  
"Oh. He said he was going to hang out with you guys today. Have you not seen him?"  
  
"No, I haven't.  
  
"Weird. Anyways, if you see him tell him to pick up his damn phone. I swear that hyung is deaf. He could have his phone on high held up to his ear and he still wouldn't hear it!" The older let out an agitated sigh before continuing, "Well thank you anyways, Cheollie."  
  
"No problem. Take care, hyung."  
  
"You too.  
  
_Click_.  
  
\---  
  
Seungcheol was back at the dorm as he paced back and forth in the living room. " _Alright so there has to be a reason Jihoon didn't tell me he was with Baekho, the leader thought. Maybe he and Baekho hyung are out dirtbiking… or doing drugs… or they're going to murder somebody, and Jihoon didn't tell me because he didn't want me to be an accomplice."_  
  
He was pulled from his thoughts as he heard the sound of the front door opening and he quickly sprinted to the doorway.  
  
Meanwhile, Jihoon was trying to be as quiet as possible, as it was nearly 1 in the morning by now, and all of the members were most likely asleep. As he gently shut the door, a soft whisper called out to him;  
  
"Hey, Jihoonie."  
  
The singer jumped and turned around, only to see Seungcheol standing there.  
  
"I thought I said don't wait up," Jihoon chided with a click of his tongue.  
  
"I couldn't sleep."  
  
Jihoon's eyes widened with concern as he looked up at his boyfriend. "Is everything alright?" he asked.  
  
Seungcheol just shrugged evasively.  
  
Not wanting to pry, Jihoon just removed his shoes and placed them on the shoe rack beside the door.  
  
"Where were you?" Seungcheol suddenly asked.  
  
Jihoon turned around to look back at his boyfriend. "I was at the studio," he replied calmly.  
  
"Ah," the older replied. "Because I went to the studio, and you weren't there."  
  
Jihoon just shrugged. "You must have missed me. I probably was at the coffee shop then."  
  
"That's funny. Because I stopped by there too, and the noonas said they hadn't seen you at all today."  
  
Jihoon laughed lightly. "There are a lot of coffee shops in Seoul, Cheollie," he replied.  
  
"But there's only one that you like near the studio." Before Jihoon could defend himself, Seungcheol quickly added. "Also Minki hyung called."  
  
Jihoon paused. "He… did, did he? What'd he have to say?"  
  
"He was wondering where Baekho was. Apparently he said he was going to be hanging out over here today. You wouldn't know anything about that, would you?"  
  
Jihoon sighed. "Cheol, it's late. Do you think we can talk about this in the morning?"  
  
"I think we should talk about this now," Seungcheol replied adamantly.  
  
Jihoon just sighed again. He knew he was found out, the question was how Seungcheol was going to react. "What do you want me to say, Seungcheol?"  
  
"I don't know, the truth maybe?"  
  
"I was out with Dongho hyung," he conceded. Seungcheol pursed his lips angrily as Jihoon continued. "He called me the other day asking if we could hang out, and I said yes. I didn't tell you because after the last ISAC you kind of freaked out on me."  
  
"I did not freak out."  
  
Jihoon gave him a pointed look. "You said, and I quote, _I swear to god if he touches you one more time I am going to take a knife and cut off his lower eyelids, so he can never have eye smile again_."  
  
"Did he touch you?"  
  
"What? God, Seungcheol, no! We just went shopping. As _friends_!"  
  
"He didn't try to hold your hand or anything."  
  
"No."  
  
"Pat your back?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Pay for your food?"  
  
"I paid."  
  
"He let you pay?! That asshole doesn't even have proper manners."  
  
Jihoon scoffed. "I am fully capable of paying for myself thank you very much!"   
  
The corner's of Seungcheol's lips turned down slightly as he continued, "You still should have told me."  
  
"I know. I'm sorry, hyung. I just didn't want you sitting alone at the dorm being all mopey."  
  
The older shot him an offended look. "I do not mope."  
  
"Yes you do"  
  
"Do not."  
  
Jihoon gave him a poignant look. "Seungcheol."  
  
"Okay, maybe I mope a little."  
  
Jihoon kicked his socked feet at the ground. "Are you still mad at me?" he asked.  
  
"A little."  
  
Jihoon pouted and looked at Seungcheol through his big, puppy dog eyes. "I'm sowwy hyung."   
  
Seungcheol internally groaned. This isn't fair, he's using aegyo.  
  
"Pweez don't be mad at Jihoonie." Jihoon started quivering his bottom lip a little bit and _oh god no sane human being can not give in to that._ "Jihoonie didn't mean to make you sad. Jihoonie pwomises to never ever lie to hyunggie ever again, if hyunggie fwogives him."  
  
Seungcheol threw his head back and groaned (he will always be a sucker for Jihoon's aegyo). "Alright fine, you win. I forgive you for lying to me."  
  
Jihoon flashed him a big gummy smile and stood on his tiptoes to plant a quick kiss to Seungcheol's cheek. He then grabbed the elders hands and locked pinkies for a moment. "No more lies," Jihoon said.  
  
Seungcheol nodded. "No more lies."

 


	13. M - Maknaes

"Alright, one more time -- from the top!" 

  

The other 12 members let out a loud groan in unison, but reluctantly got into their positions anyways. If Soonyoung wanted them to practice until it was perfect, then they were going to practice until it was perfect; no if's, and's, or but's about it! 

  

Seungcheol glanced around at his dongsaengs, all of which looked like they were going to pass out at any moment. They had been practicing the same dance for a couple hours already with hardly any breaks, and were already exhausted. With their swiftly approaching comeback, they didn't have much time left to perfect their choreography, which meant long days in the studio for them. The oldest boy rubbed the tiredness from his eye, as he got into the starting position. 

  

Soonyoung walked over to the stereo in the corner and was about to start the music once again when something caught his attention. "Channie?" the performance leader asked, "are you alright?" Seungcheol glanced over to the boy in question who seemed to be swaying heavily. The youngest boy blushed at the sudden attention and nodded his head quickly. 

  

"Are you sure?" Jeonghan asked, walking over to the younger and supporting him slightly. "Do you need a break?" 

  

"N-no," Chan stuttered, boosting himself off of Jeonghan in order to support himself again. "I'm fine, hyung. I can keep going." 

  

Jeonghan looked at the boy skeptically and raised an eyebrow as if to ask _"are you sure?"_ but the maknae merely nodded his head. The long haired boy shared a concerned look with Soonyoung as he once again started up the music.  

  

\--- 

  

One moment everything was seemingly going smoothly; they were about halfway through the song, and everyone was doing really well in executing the difficult choreography. Well, _almost_ everyone that is. Seungcheol had glanced over at Chan from time-to-time, and watched as the boy struggled slightly with some of the steps. He didn't really think much of it however, as it was a fairly hard dance to learn. Many of the other members were still tripping up here and there, no matter how many hundreds of times they have done this dance tonight alone. The only curious thing was that Chan could usually master the choreography well before everyone else, but tonight he seemed to be struggling more than usual. The leader didn't dwell on it though as he shifted his attention to focusing on his own steps. 

  

Not more than half a minute later, the sound of someone hitting the floor, followed by a loud, girlish scream tore everyone's attention away from the music.  

  

Seungcheol turned around to see Chan laying on the ground, unconscious, as the other members gathered around him. The leader quickly ran over to the boy, telling everyone to give him some air, as he knelt down beside the unmoving form. Jihoon also knelt down beside the boy, positioning Chan so he was rested against his knees as he barked out orders. 

  

"Junhui, get me a water bottle! Hansol, grab one of your candy bars!" Jihoon demanded as he soothingly petted the youngest's hair. The two did as they were told and quickly brought back a water bottle, and a half-eaten Twix bar, from their belongings at the side of the room. 

  

As Chan slowly regained consciousness, Jihoon helped the younger boy sit up, before helping him take a sip from the water bottle. 

  

"W-what happened?" Chan asked as he glanced around the room. 

  

"Channie, are you okay?" Soonyoung asked, crouching beside the youngest and rubbing his leg tenderly. "You passed out for a second." 

  

"I did?" 

  

"Did you have anything to eat today?" Jihoon asked as he continued to soothingly pet the youngers head. Chan dropped his gaze slightly as he shook his head back and forth. 

  

"I guess I forgot…" he said solemnly, refusing to make eye contact with any of the members. "I'm sorry, hyung. I ruined practice." 

  

Jihoon shushed the boy as he grabbed him lightly by the chin, so he would look at him. "It's okay, don't worry, Channie. You just scared us is all," he reassured. Jihoon then released the boy and unwrapped the rest of the candy bar. "Here," he said, holding it out for the younger to take, "eat this and drink some more water. Let's just take a little breather, okay?" 

  

The maknae nodded as he took the Twix bar from his hyung and nibbled on it slowly. 

  

"Why don't we all take a break for a bit," Soonyoung said, standing up from the floor as he walked over to where his own water bottle was sitting. The remaining members nodded as they too walked over to the edge of the room, grabbing their own water bottles, and welcomed the long awaited rest. 

  

Seungcheol watched as Jihoon stayed in his spot, soothingly rubbing Chan's back, as the younger leaned his head in the crook of Jihoon's neck. The leader squeezed his water bottle in shock, causing the water to spill out and onto the floor. _"Fuck,"_ the leader swore as he walked back over to his bag to grab a rag. The last thing he wanted was for one of the members to slip and fall thanks to him. 

  

_"If I slipped and fell, would Jihoon do the same for me_?" he thought as he stood over the puddle. While he didn't exactly want to hurt himself, the idea of Jihoon rubbing his back while whispering soothing words in his ear was very appealing _. "Nah, I shouldn't_ ," he relented as he knelt down to wipe up the spilled water. As much as he craved Jihoon's attention, he knew this wasn't the right way to get it. He glanced once more at the two to see Soonyoung helping Chan to a standing position, before walking off with the younger boy in tow. _"At least he's gone now,"_ Seungcheol thought as he watched Chan follow Soonyoung out of the room. He looked once more at his lover as he sat on the ground in the same position as before, but with Minghao where Chan once sat. 

  

_"Mother Fu--"_  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol sorry this ones a little later than usual. I didn't have a computer and trying to copy and paste on a phone is a nightmare.


	14. N - Nude

"Dibs on bathroom first!" Seungkwan yelled as he bolted through the doorway as soon as Jisoo had unlocked the door. 

  

"No fair!" Hansol yelled as he sprinted after the other boy. 

  

The thirteen boys were returning home from another strenuous practice session and were all drenched in sweat. Every member wanted nothing more than to take a nice, relaxing shower. Unfortunately for them, with so many members it meant that unless you waited to be the last one to take a shower, your shower is going to have to be short.  

 

Normally they had two bathrooms so everyones showers could be complete in half the time, but right now the second bathroom is unusable after a certain _someone_  decided to flush 14 cookie wrappers down the drain. Needless to say, thanks to Seungkwan's failed diet, they are now down to just one shower until the other bathroom's plumbing gets repaired next week. 

  

"I called dibs!" Seungkwan yelled as he stood cross armed in front of the bathroom door. 

  

"But you went first last time!" Hansol yelled back with equal determination. 

  

"Oh for fucks sake, just shower together so we can get this over with, we all want to shower!" Jihoon said as he ran a hand through his sweaty fringe.  

  

"Gross hyung!" -- "What are we, four?" the two boys yelled in unison. 

  

"No, you're mature adults who can take a shower. Not everything has to be sexual, y'know." 

  

"But we'd both be…" 

  

"What, naked? No shit, Sherlock." 

  

"No way." "That ain't happening." 

  

"Well then get out of the way so we can get done then," Jisoo said as he stood next to Jihoon, completely exasperated. 

  

The two younger boys took a look at each other and stepped away from the door as Jihoon and Jisoo both walked in as if it was something they did on a daily basis. To be fair this wasn’t the first time anyone had showered together its just no one had done it since their trainee days. Also everyone assumed it would be Seungcheol sharing a shower with Jihoon if anyone, but apparently not. 

  

The other members glanced at Seungcheol to see if there was any change in his expression, but he seemed completely calm. Well… at least on the outside. On the inside, Seungcheol was like a dog watching a magician hide a dog treat. For a split second he was confused as to where the two were going. He glanced over at Jeonghan who was having a much harder time controlling his expression. 

  

"Are they really showering together?" Mingyu asked. The sound of the shower head being turned on could be heard as the remaining members glanced around at each other. 

  

\--- 

  

Less than an hour later, all 13 boys were showered and eating dinner. A few of the other boys followed in Jisoo and Jihoon's footsteps and showered simultaneously, while some of the others opted to shower privately.  

  

Jeonghan kept glancing completely-not-inconspicuously between Jihoon and Jisoo as if the two were going to announce they are secretly engaged or something. 

  

Eventually, after the 8th glance in Jihoon's direction, the younger boy got annoyed and dropped his chopstick into his bowl. "What?!" Jihoon demanded, looking at Jeonghan. "You keep glancing at me, why!" 

  

The remaining members let out a few awkward coughs and excused themselves from the room until just Jeonghan, Jihoon, Jisoo, and Seungcheol remained. 

  

"Well?" Jihoon demanded again. 

  

"Why did you two shower together?!" Jeonghan asked angrily. 

  

Jihoon rolled his eyes. "Really? That’s what this is about?" 

  

Jisoo laughed as he patted Jeonghan on the leg. "Is that really a problem, Hannie? I mean, we're all close aren't we?" 

  

Jeonghan scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. "Uh, I mean, _no_ , n-not _really_ but uh…it's just that why--" 

  

Jihoon rolled his eyes. "Because if I would have showered with Seungcheol we would have taken as long as Soonyoung and Seokmin did." 

  

Seungcheol picked a bad time to be taking a drink as he ended up spitting it all out on the floor. He glanced over at Jeonghan and Jisoo who both had a look of discomfort on their face as they thought about what ~~might have~~ most likely transpired in the bathroom. 

  

From the adjacent room, a loud screech was heard, followed by Seungkwan wailing "Nooooo! I went after them!"  


	15. O - Ogling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SOME POORLY WRITTEN SMUT. IF YOU ARE A BABY CARAT OR A SMUT CONNOISSEUR PLEASE TURN BACK NOW (or wait until the next chapter comes out tomorrow)  
> VIEWER DISCRETION IS ADVISED!!
> 
> (seriously though this was my first time writing smut so it's not that great lol)  
> =-=-=-=-=

"OW! HYUNG YOU ARE LOOKING HOT!" Seungkwan screamed, following up with a multitude of whistles and cat calls, as the shorter boy fumed in front of him. 

  

"So help me god if this wasn't being filmed," Jihoon whispered lowly to the boy in front of him, who only playfully winked in response. 

  

"Woozi-goon, do a little twirl," Soonyoung begged, clapping his hands in amusement as the boy reluctantly complied. 

  

To be fair, Jihoon wasn't the only one who was forced to be wearing a dress right now, he was just the only one worth looking at. The other members, Joshua, Junhui, and Hansol, also had to endure the punishment with him, but their was something about the way the dress set on Jihoon's lithe frame that was so… _fitting._  

  

For 10 minutes, the four males had to do tasks and challenges created by the other members, each more demeaning than the last, as the other 9 watched in delight. _"Jisoo do a dance." "Junhui do a sexy pose." "Hansol do gwiyomi."_  

  

"Can we change yet?" Hansol had whined after the 10 minutes were over, adjusting the waistband of his baby blue dress to give him some breathing room. 

  

"I think Woozi should stay in the dress until the end of the show," Jeonghan declared, glancing around the group. "All those in favor say aye!" 

  

11 out of 13 of the members said "aye" in unison. All except for Seungcheol, who knew whatever the outcome was Jihoon was going to be pissed tonight but at least this way he had a chance of living, and the poor unfortunate soul who would be stuck in the dress. 

  

"Majority rules. Sorry, Woozi," Jeonghan winked, not sounding in the least bit sorry. 

  

Chan laughed as he leaned towards the camera. "We're all gonna die tonight." 

  

\--- 

  

"Alright, was it just me, or did Jihoon-hyung look really good in that dress?" Seokmin asked once the broadcast was over. The members had remained on the couch as Jihoon stomped to the back to remove the frilly pink abomination from his body. 

  

"Okay, I didn't want to say anything, but holy shit," Mingyu chimed in, slapping the others knee in happiness. 

  

"I can totally fucking see why people find that as a kink," Soonyoung whistled, and unconsciously licked his lips. 

  

"Gross, hyungs," Hansol whined, covering his ears with his hands. 

  

"Don't knock it till ya try it, Hansollie," Jeonghan smirked, as Jisoo looked away blushing. 

  

"GROSS!! TMI!!" Seungkwan screamed. 

  

"Hyung, you are one lucky bastard," Wonwoo remarked, glancing over at Seungcheol. 

  

"Hmm?" Seungcheol hummed, glancing up from where he was staring at the floor, attempting to block out the convo around him. It's not like this is the first time the group has had talks about sex and kinks, they are young, sexually active boys, with pent-up libido, of course they're going to talk about it. It's just that he doesn't exactly like to hear Jihoon's name anywhere involved in these conversations. 

  

"Hyung, if I were you I would have him wear that dress all the time," Jeonghan said clapping him on the back. "He looked so damn fine." 

  

"How are you not dying to tap him in that thing?" Seokmin questioned accusingly. "I mean if he wasn't with you I would go back there right now and pound him 'till the cows come home." 

  

Soonyoung scoffed. "Like he would let you. More likely Jihoon would punch you in the teeth if you tried." 

  

"Yeah, probably," Seokmin shrugged. "You think he's still in it?" 

  

"If not than he's probably naked." 

  

Seokmin smirked. "Even better." 

  

"We should send one of the maknae's, he'll only yell at them a little," Jeonghan said, looking at the end of the couch to wear the three youngest shuddered. 

  

"Hansol, go check on him!" Soonyoung yelled, laughing at the completely terrified expression on the younger's face. 

  

"I'm not gonna check! You check!" he yelled back, pointing a finger at his hyung. 

  

"Oh come on just go knock on the door and see if he's changed," Soonyoung said as if it was the easiest thing in the world. 

  

"Then why don't you do it?!" 

  

"Because I will open the door, and I can't do that to poor Jihoonie." 

  

"Then don't open the door!" 

  

"How much self control do you think I have? 

  

"Enough!" The two arguing boys turned their heads to Seungcheol who was now standing from the couch. "I am going to check on Jihoon, and when I get back you all better be done talking about him in this way. Got it?!" 

  

The other members nodded their heads, and Seungcheol walked out of the room to the back to where Jihoon should be. He knocked on the door to the changing room, and waited for a few moments before slowly opening the handle and peeking his head in. From where Seungcheol was standing he could see Jihoon as he began to slide his jeans on underneath the fluffy skirt of the dress. The dress was unzipped now, hanging off his shoulders enough for Seungcheol to see the expanse of Jihoon's small, pale back. He walked over to the younger boy, and zipped up the back of the dress. Jihoon turned around to face Seungcheol with a confused look on his face. 

  

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked. Seungcheol didn't reply as he just wrapped his arms around Jihoon's torso, pulling the smaller boy closer to him, and attached their lips together. The smaller boy was quick to reciprocate the kiss, and wrapped his tiny arms around Seungcheol's neck. 

  

"You're so hot," Seungcheol breathed into the kiss, moving his hands under the skirt of the dress and sliding off Jihoon's unfastened jeans, letting them fall to the floor unceremoniously.  

  

"You have no idea what they were saying about you out there," Seungcheol continued as he palmed Jihoon through his boxers. He then picked up the boy from the back of his thighs. Jihoon wrapped his legs around Seungcheol's back as the older carried him to one of the blank walls and pressed him against it. Seungcheol slowly rubbed their crotches together, creating a sweet a friction even through his jeans, as the younger boy moaned under him.  

  

"They're saying all of this nasty stuff about you," he said as he continued grinding against the younger. "Like how you look so fucking good in this dress, and how they would love to be having their way with you right now." Seungcheol removed one of his hands from Jihoon's ass and brought it to the youngers lips. Jihoon opened his mouth and sucked on the given finger, swirling his tongue around it until it was good and wet, before taking it out with a 'pop.'  

  

Seungcheol snaked his hand back under Jihoon's dress and under the band of his boxers. He looked down at Jihoon's half lidded eyes and waited for a small nod before he pulled them down, exposing Jihoon's ass to the cold room air. Seungcheol carefully slid his slicked finger inside of Jihoon, the smaller male letting out a small hiss at the intrusion. "It's okay, baby," the older cooed as he continued sliding his finger in and out of the small mans hole, making sure it was used to the one fully, before spitting on his fingers and adding two to the mix.  

  

He and Jihoon had only done this three other times before, and only in very private locations. Moving to such a _public_ place now was both exhilarating and nerve-wracking for the both of them. The constant fear of what if someone were to walk in was in the back of both of their minds, but the voice wasn't loud enough to get them to actually stop. 

  

Seungcheol continued scissoring in and out of Jihoon, even going so far as to add a third finger when he thought that two wasn't enough. "Please, Cheollie," Jihoon had writhed underneath him. "I'm ready just fuck me already!"  

  

Seungcheol leaned down and locked his and Jihoon's lips together. "Okay, Hoonie," he said, removing his hand from inside the boy. His other hand was still supporting Jihoon's weight against him, and was very nearly tired out by now. He picked up the boy with both hands and slowly lowered him to the floor. As Jihoon laid back onto the ground, pink dress pulled up to expose his hard cock, Seungcheol leaned over and placed a chaste kiss to his mouth. "You are so beautiful," he said, before pulling back and unfastening the button of his jeans. He quickly removed his pants and underwear and was about to spit in his hand for more makeshift lube when the door behind him opened up slightly. Both boys stilled and looked at the door as a small bottle started rolling towards them followed by the door slamming shut. 

  

"Thank me later!" Soonyoung yelled from outside. 

  

Seungcheol picked up the bottle and inspected it. "Does he just carry lube with him everywhere?" 

  

"Who knows, who cares, just fuck me," Jihoon said and Seungcheol wasted no time complying to his wishes. 

  

\--- 

  

37 minutes after Seungcheol had gone inside to "check" on Jihoon, the two came out of the changing room. 

  

"Awe, no dress?" Seokmin pouted as he looked at Jihoon. The shorter just rolled his eyes. 

  

"So, what took you guys so long?" Jeonghan asked, glancing between the two as if he didn't already know. 

  

"Oh, y'know. Just played some dress-up," Seungcheol winked. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY (#／。＼#)


	16. P - Piggy Back Rides

"Ugggh, why does the studio have to be so farrrrr," Hansol whined as he dragged his feet down the streets of Seoul. It was nearing 2 in the morning when the thirteen boys finally left the practice room and began their journey home. Exhaustion was beginning to set in as they all dragged their feet on the dirty pavement. 

  

Seungcheol, who was in the front of their ensemble, glanced towards the back of the group where Jihoon was barely keeping up. On top of having short legs, the boy was also tired which slowed him down immensely. He was half-tempted to go back there and help him, but he knew Jihoon would only be mad for babying him and giving him preferential treatment. Plus then Seungkwan and Hansol would complain about how they never get treatment like this even though they are younger. 

  

Meanwhile, Jihoon thought he was going to pass out at any second. He was going on his 38th consecutive hour of no sleep, and honestly didn't know how much longer he could make it. The ground was looking comfier and comfier by the second. _"Maybe the guys wouldn't notice if I just laid down here?"_ he wondered. While Jihoon was caught up in his daydream, he didn't notice that the rest of the guys in front of him had stopped until he bumped into Mingyu's back. 

  

"Sorry," the singer mumbled as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Mingyu looked down at his hyung and smiled in reassurance before uttering a small _It's alright!_  

  

The older of the two smiled before letting out a long yawn, nearly knocking himself over from the force of it. 

  

Mingyu laughed. "Tired, hyung?" he asked with a wry smile. Jihoon only nodded, not even having the energy to glare at the other boy. Mingyu smiled at his poor hyung before stopping and crouching down towards the ground. 

  

"What are you doing?" Jihoon asked as he eyed the younger boy suspiciously. 

  

"C'mon, hop on," he said with a large grin on his face. 

  

"I am not hopping on your back," Jihoon replied, crossing his arms in annoyance. 

  

"I know you are fully capable of walking, I just would prefer to get back before the sun comes up." 

  

Jihoon just glared at the younger boy. 

  

"Please, hyung?" Mingyu asked, still crouched in front of the older boy. 

  

Jihoon rolled his eyes but hopped on the younger boys back anyways. As Jihoon's legs were lifted off the ground, he buried his face into Mingyu's neck in an attempt to hide his smile. Jihoon would never admit it, but he actually liked being carried. If it wasn't for the fact that it made him feel helpless, he would ask Mingyu to carry him a lot more.  

  

"Aw, man," Hansol whined, looking up at Jihoon. "Why does he get to be carried?" 

  

"Here, Hansollie. I'll carry you," Seungkwan offered, crouching slightly so the other boy could get on. 

  

"Uh… I don't know if this is such a good idea, Kwannie." 

  

Seungkwan scoffed. "Don't you trust me?" 

  

Hansol shrugged before running and jumping into the other boys back. Seungkwan groaned from the weight. "Oh my gosh how much do you weighhhh!!!" he whined, adjusting Hansol's position on his back. 

  

"Shut up," Hansol replied, sticking out his tongue, as he gripped onto Seungkwan's neck tighter. 

  

"Gahhh are you trying to kill me!" 

  

"Guys," Chan spoke up, getting the other two boys attention. "I know it's late and you're tired, but we would be able to get home quicker if you guys would just walk." 

  

Hansol and Seungkwan glanced up and flushed at the sight of 11 pairs of eyes glaring at the two. 

  

"Sorry," the boys said in unison as Hansol climbed off the others back. 

  

\--- 

  

Not more than 10 minutes later, the thirteen members shuffled into their dorm room; some heading for the bathroom to wash up while others opting to go straight to their beds. Mingyu was the last to walk into the dorm as he struggled balancing a sleeping Jihoon on his back. It didn't take long for the older boy to fall asleep once his legs left the ground, but Mingyu didn't mind carrying him. The trip up the stairs had been a bit challenging, and he was lucky Jihoon was such a heavy sleeper as he nearly dropped the boy at least a half dozen times, but they finally made it.  

  

Mingyu began making his way to the room he shares with Jihoon when Seungcheol stepped in front of him. 

  

"I can take him now," Seungcheol said, walking behind Mingyu as he carefully unwrapped the boys body from Mingyu's back and held him bridal style. Jihoon unconsciously gripped Seungcheol's neck in his sleep as the small boy buried his face into the leaders jacket. 

  

Mingyu smiled at the sight and bowed his head slightly. "Good night, hyung," the tall boy yawned before walking off towards his bedroom, leaving the two in the hallway.  

  

Seungcheol placed a chaste kiss on Jihoon's forehead as he walked off towards his own room. He carefully nudged the door open with his foot, and made his way inside. As he set the boy gently onto the bed he kissed him on the forehead once again. 

  

"Next time I'm carrying you, got it?" 

 


	17. Q - Quid Pro Quo

"Okay I have a serious dilemma!" Seokmin exclaimed as he walked into the living room and unceremoniously fell onto the loveseat. 

  

"Let me guess," Jihoon said as he continued sifting through his comic book, "you got your dick caught in your zipper again?" 

  

Seokmin gave him an affronted look. "Okay, that was ONE time!" 

  

Jihoon looked up from his comic book to give Seokmin a skeptical look. 

  

"What's wrong, Seokkie?" Soonyoung asked as he muted the TV and turned to the younger. 

  

"So you remember my friend Yuna, right?"  

  

"Choi or Seo?" 

  

Jihoon rolled his eyes. "Yeah, because Seokmin and the AOA Sunbaenims are _so_ close," he said, voice oozing with sarcasm. 

  

"Hey, I'm just asking," Soonyoung stated. 

  

"Choi," Seokmin answered, opting to ignore Jihoon's previous comment. 

  

Jihoon rolled his eyes. "You know, you could have just said Yuju, or _that one member of_ _gfriend_ _I went to high school with._ " 

  

Seokmin pouted slightly as he looked over at Jihoon. "You're so grumpy today." 

  

"And you're irritating. Please tell me something else I didn't already know." 

  

"Okay, so what about her?" Soonyoung asked. 

  

Seokmin took a deep breath before speaking. "So every once in a while we talk like when we're at the same music shows or sometimes we text or whatever and so we were texting earlier and she told me that she likes me and I didn't know what to say so I just haven't responded but they're going to be at the same show as us tomorrow and I don't know what to do so please help me." 

  

"Wait, I'm confused, do you like her or something?" Soonyoung asked. 

  

"What? God, no! You know you're the only one I love, Soonie!" he exclaimed as he ran over and grabbed hold of Soonyoung's hands. 

  

Off to the side, Jihoon muttered out a small " _Gross_." 

  

Soonyoung rolled his eyes. "Oh like you're one to talk." 

  

Jihoon merely glared in reply. 

  

"I just don't want to hurt her feelings," Seokmin said sadly. 

  

"Just tell her she's barking up the wrong tree," replied indifferently as he continued reading his comic book. 

  

"I can't do that!" Seokmin exclaimed. "She's going to know that I'm… well, you know…" 

  

"What? _Gay?_ We're K-Pop idols, what does she expect?" 

  

"There are straight idols. Like how Kai sunbaenim is dating Krystal." 

  

Jihoon just scoffed. "Please. They're only dating because everyone knows Kyungsoo is already dating Sehun." 

  

Soonyoung shot the younger a weird look. "And just how do you know this?" he asked. 

  

"I have my sources." 

  

"Anywayssssss, back to me. What should I do???" Seokmin whined. 

  

Soonyoung reached out and pet the youngers hair reassuringly. "Just tell her you don't like her in that way, but you would still like to be friends with her." 

  

"But what if she gets upset?? What if she starts crying?? I don't know how to handle a girl crying!!" 

  

"Walk away," Jihoon supplied monotonously. 

  

Soonyoung rolled his eyes. "Don't listen to him. If she does start crying just try to comfort her and tell her that it has nothing to do with her, and that you really value her as a friend, but don't see anything more than that." 

  

Seokmin released a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. "Alright. Thanks, Soonie." 

  

"No problem." 

  

\--- 

  

The next day at the music show, the members of Seventeen were gathered backstage as they awaited their turn to perform. Jihoon and Seokmin were standing in the center of the room as Jihoon berated the latter on his flat notes during their previous rehearsal. Seokmin however was merely nodding along, half paying attention to what the older was saying, as his eyes wandered around the room.  

  

Jihoon was about to start on a whole 'nother problem with Seokmin's singing when the younger noticed a familiar group of girls enter the backstage area. 

  

"SHH!" Seokmin exclaimed as he used his hyungs much shorter body to try and hide himself from the girls. 

  

"Did you just shush me?" Jihoon asked, narrowing his eyes at Seokmin. 

  

"Quiet, they'll hear you!" the taller went on in a hushed tone as he slapped Jihoon on the arm. 

  

"Ah, what the fuck?!" Jihoon exclaimed, slapping Seokmin back. 

  

Seokmin shushed his hyung again, before ducking his head out of sight of the six females in the corner of the room. 

  

"Quit. Fucking. Shushing. Me. You. Piece. Of. Shit!" Jihoon hissed, slapping Seokmin's arm as he said each word. 

  

"Hyung I can't do it," Seokmin cried as he wrapped his arms around Jihoon's shoulders and buried his face in the older's neck. "You have to talk to her for me!" 

  

Jihoon scoffed. "Fuck that nonsense," the older swore as he pushed Seokmin off of him. "This is your problem, you deal with it." 

  

"Please hyung!" Seokmin begged. "I don't want to hurt her! I'll do anything!!" 

  

Jihoon narrowed his eyes as he pondered for a moment. "Anything?" 

  

"Yes!!" 

  

"Alright, but you owe me," Jihoon said. The smirk on Jihoon's face should have been a telltale sign that he had fucked up, but Seokmin was too relieved to think of the consequences at the moment. 

  

"YES! Thank you, hyung! You're the greatest!!" he exclaimed as he reached out to hug Jihoon again, only to be shoved away harshly. 

  

Jihoon turned away from Seokmin and began walking over to where Yuju, Eunha, and Yerin were currently conversing amongst themselves. As he approached, he smiled and bowed slightly. 

  

"Hey, I hope I'm not interrupting anything," he said politely. 

  

Yerin was the first to acknowledge him as she smiled. "Woozi-ya!!" she exclaimed excitedly. "Of course not! Did you need something?" 

  

Jihoon blushed. Yerin was always so energetic when it came to everything, he couldn't help but find it charming in her own way. It was no wonder they called her the _red ginseng._ "Actually I was wondering if I could talk to Yuju for a moment." 

  

Eunha made an excited _oooooh_ sound as she elbowed Yuju lightly in the side. 

  

"Yeah, of course," Yuju said. As the two walked a few steps away from the others, Yuju let out a deep sigh. "Look, Woozi oppa," she spoke, "I know what you're going to say. Seokmin sent you over here to talk to me, didn't he?" 

  

Jihoon nodded. "Pretty much" 

  

Yuju sighed again. "I knew he didn't like me back. I just felt like it would be better to let him know than to lie to him, y'know what I mean?" 

  

"Trust me. I totally understand." 

  

"Plus, I was lowkey hoping this would turn into some drama and he actually liked me the whole time, but sadly that didn't happen." 

  

Jihoon laughed. "No, sorry." He looked up and met Yuju's downcast stare. "Are you going to be alright?" 

  

Yuju smiled sadly as she nodded her head. "Yeah. I mean, I would be lying if I said I wasn't upset, but I get it. You can't force someone to like you back. Although, if you don't mind, can I ask you one question?" 

  

"Sure." 

  

Yuju looked left and right to see if anyone was listening before leaning close to Jihoon's ear and whispering. "Are Seokmin and Soonyoung a thing?" 

  

Jihoon smiled and nodded his head, as the girl pouted. 

  

"Damn it!" she exclaimed as she looked over to Yerin. "Yerin, you won the bet!" 

  

The older girl yelled a loud "Yes!" as she fist pumped into the air. 

  

Yuju turned back to Jihoon as she bowed. "Thank you for telling me, oppa." 

  

"No problem. Good luck with your performance. Gfriend fighting!" 

  

Yuju grinned. "Seventeen fighting!" 

  

As Jihoon walked back over to Seokmin, he sent the younger a devilish grin causing him to gulp audibly. 

  

\--- 

  

The next morning, Seokmin was woken up by harshly being pulled out of bed. As he groggily sat up, he locked eyes with the Jihoon who had a smirk plastered on his face. 

  

"Rise and shine, Seokminnie," the older cooed as he pulled the younger to his feet. "It's time to repay your debt." 

  

Seokmin gulped as he looked at Jihoon who was now grinning sweetly. _Too sweetly._  

  

"What do I need to do?" he asked, voice quaking slightly with fear. 

  

"It's very simple. I need you to…" 

  

\--- 

  

Seungcheol awoke that morning to the sound of a loud commotion coming from the living room. _Must they be so loud?_ he mumbled sleepily as he reached out to grab onto his Jihoon, but catching nothing but air. As he cracked open his eyes, he saw that it was in fact empty. He toyed with the idea of going back to sleep, but the loudness of the members had peaked his curiosity so he figured he might as well get up now. 

  

As he exited his bedroom and entered the living room, he was surprised to see the remaining 12 members already inside considering it was barely past 10 in the morning on a Saturday. Even more surprising however was the sight of Seokmin in a French maid outfit as he busied himself with vacuuming the carpet. 

  

"Hey, hyung," Soonyoung greeted him from where he was seated on the couch sipping on a glass of lemonade. 

  

"Uh, hey. What's going on?" Seungcheol asked as Seokmin continued to vacuum the room. 

  

"Seokmin hyung is cleaning the house," Seungkwan chimed happily. 

  

"I see that… why is he in a maid outfit though?" 

  

Jihoon entered from behind Seungcheol and grinned happily. "Quid pro quo."


	18. R - Rapping

Hey, Jihoon you-- oh!" Seungcheol said as he stopped in the doorway to Jihoon's studio, hand still on the handle. "Oh, hey, Hansol," he greeted instead. Said boy turned his head and greeted the leader with a small nod before turning back to what he and Jihoon were working on. Seungcheol carefully shut the door behind him before walking further into the room. He was a little surprised to see the younger there to be honest. Usually Jihoon liked to keep his studio time to himself, with the exception of Seungcheol of course, so seeing Hansol there, occupying the same chair that Seungcheol otherwise would, was a little surprising. 

  

"Whatchu guys doing?" Seungcheol asked, as he took a seat behind the pair, and kicked his legs up on the couch.  

  

"Jihoon hyung is helping me with my lyrics," Hansol replied, as he finished writing something on a piece of paper. "How does this sound, hyung?" the younger asked, showing the paper to Jihoon. The smaller boy read over the lyrics, mumbling the words quietly to himself under his breath.  

  

"I like it," Jihoon replied, handing the paper back to the younger. "Ready to try it out?" 

  

Hansol took the paper back and pursed his lips in thought. "Can you do it first?" he asked, adding in a slight lip wiggle for extra appeal. If Seungkwan had been in here, Hansol would have gotten judo kicked across the room for using aegyo, but luckily for him Seungkwan was back at the dorm right now. 

  

Jihoon rolled his eyes and sighed (he was a sucker for aegyo though he would never admit it). "Fine," he said, ripping the paper back from the youngers hands. Rapping was never his forte, though that isn't to say he doesn't enjoy it. He had always loved the liberty of being able to say whatever you want, straight from your heart. Not that he can't do that with lyrics, but it never really felt quite the same. Maybe it's because the lyrics have to apply to everyone, whereas the rap is for that person alone? Maybe because when the rapper starts it feels like the entire audience is quiet to hear what they have to say? Whatever it is, Jihoon had always been jealous of the rappers ability to get their messages across, so when Hansol asked him for some help there was no way he could pass on this opportunity. He looked over the paper once more, and took a deep breath.  

  

_Yup uh man I'm livin it_  

_Nambureopji anheun maeilmaeil_ **[** **Every day** **is decent** **]**  

_Eodie_ _itdeunji all the kids_ **[** **Wherever I am all the kids]**  

_Follow around millyeowa_ **[** **Follow around like waves]**  

_Like ocean waves_  

_Pon baeteorireul gara kkiuneun jung_ **[** **When I’m switching the phone batteries** **]**  

_Neomchyeo heullyeobeorineun Messages huh_   **[** **Messages are overflowing huh]**  

_Ilsangeun ingie heunggeonhande_ **[** **It’s every day that I’m soaked in popularity]**  

_Maeumeun malla biteureojigi_ _ilbo_ _jikjeon_ **[** **But my heart is about to wither]**  

  

As Jihoon spoke, everything in the background faded away, until only Jihoon's voice was left.  Seungcheol looked in awe at how this cute, little singer, with the voice of an angel, still managed to spit words like he was Tu Pac reincarnated. It's not that Seungcheol didn't know Jihoon could rap, he's known the kid for the better part of a decade after all. It's just that Jihoon's rapping style was so unique that every time he heard it, it felt like he was listening to it for the first time again. The words might have come from Hansol, but the sound behind it, that was all Jihoon. Jihoon's voice. That high-pitched, slightly nasally sound that Seungcheol had grown to love.  

  

_Is there anything he can't do?_ Seungcheol thought as Jihoon handed the paper back to Hansol, making some suggestions about adding a few lines before the rap to have it tie in better with the flow of the song. Hansol had nodded his head, and began writing out some test verses for Jihoon to look at.  

  

"What do you think, Cheollie?" Jihoon said, turning around in his chair to face the older boy. "I-I mean, hyung. What do you think of the rap?" he stuttered out, as his cheeks grew a distinct shade of red.  

  

Seungcheol smiled. "It sounded great, Jihoonie. I can't wait to hear the rest of the song." 

  

"Yeah, you were really good, hyung!" Hansol said, flashing Jihoon a wide, gummy smile. Jihoon averted his eyes back to his desk, and blushed even harder than before, as he muttered a small _thanks_.  

  

The two continued to work, as Seungcheol observed quietly behind them. The two boys worked efficiently, firing off different suggestions, and ideas with each other, before writing them down. He couldn't help but be a little envious of their dynamic; how they worked so in sync with each other like they had the same mindset. 

  

_Yeh Uh They're like ocean waves_  

_Geunyang honjaseo gwejol taneun heonji_  

_Geunyang honjaseo gwejol taneun heonji_  

  

Hansol looked up at Jihoon after he finished rapping the three lines. "How's that, hyung?" he asked, tilting his head to the side questioningly. 

  

Jihoon reached out and tousled the youngers hair. "I think you just wasted an hour of my time." 

  

"What? Why?" Hansol asked, eyes widening in shock (and fear, because wasting Jihoon's time is never a good idea). 

  

Jihoon had only laughed and flashed Hansol a reassuring smile. "Because you wrote it all by yourself. You didn't need my help." 

  

Hansol formed his mouth into an "oh" shape as he looked down at the piece of paper in his hands. It had been completely blank when he had walked into Jihoon's studio a little over an hour ago, but now filled with lyrics. "But, I like your help, hyung," Hansol said, looking back up at Jihoon with a pout on his face. "It's more fun doing it together." 

  

Jihoon smiled. "I had fun too." 

  

Hansol smiled brightly and threw himself on Jihoon's lap, nearly crushing the boy underneath him as he hugged him tightly. "Thanks, hyung! You're the best!" Hansol screamed, placing big sloppy kisses on Jihoon's forehead, making the smaller boy yell in displeasure. 

  

"Yah! Okay, that's enough!" Seungcheol yelled, interrupting the boys from their lovefest. "Hansol, don't you and Chan have cleaning duty tonight?" 

  

Hansol's eyes widened again. "Oh, freak. Yeah," he said, tumbling off of Jihoon's lap. "Thanks again, hyung!" he called behind him as he ran out of the studio, still remembering to close the door behind him in his haste. 

  

Seungcheol then stood up from the couch and gently eased himself onto Jihoon's lap, careful not to crush the smaller boy beneath him. "You going to help me write my raps, too?" he asked. 

  

Jihoon rolled his eyes. "You already finished your lines," Jihoon replied matter-of-factly. 

  

"Perhaps," Seungcheol began, inching his face closer so his lips were right next to Jihoon's ear. "But we can never make too many songs."


	19. S - Sunbaes

"We're here," the manager informed everyone as he shifted the van into park. The 7 members in the van, as well as the 6 in the other van, quickly undid their seatbelts and jumped out of the vehicle. 

  

"Haven't been here in a while," Soonyoung joked, elbowing the closest member (in this case it was Junhui), in the side. The other members simultaneously rolled their eyes at Soonyoung's overused joke. 

  

The 13 boys were quickly ushered into the building and straight to their dressing room. Normally when they would arrive at a music show, they would be directed back and forth between the stage to practice their performance, and their dressing room, but today there was no PD to collect them. After about 20 minutes of sitting and waiting, a PD finally arrive to inform them that the lights were not working on the stage, so they had a few hours to themselves while they got the matter resolved. 

  

"Well this sucks, now what?" Hansol asked once the PD left the room.  

  

Most of the members decided to hang out in their waiting area; some playing games on their phones, others using the time to catch up on a little shut eye. Jihoon was just about to get himself comfortable on the couch when Seungcheol nudged him in the side. "Do you want to take a walk?" the older asked. Jihoon quickly nodded his head and walked out of the dressing room with Seungcheol. 

  

As they walked around backstage, greeting other idols they ran into, they idly chatted between themselves about everything under the sun. Music, video games, Rolex watches; it didn't matter what they were talking about because Seungcheol could never get tired of hearing Jihoon speak. 

  

The two were in the midst of a discussion about the existence of the illuminati and whether or not Jay Z is a member, when someone behind them suddenly shouted " _Jihoonie!"_ As Jihoon was about to turn around, he suddenly felt a weight drop onto his back, as a pair of legs wrapped snugly around his waist. 

  

Jihoon let out a surprised _oomph!_ sound, as he instinctively lifted his arms to hold onto his sudden, albeit unwelcome passenger.   

  

"Hi, Jihoonie!" the boy, who he knew now to be V from BTS, greeted as he squeezed Jihoon tighter. "I missed you! It's been so long!!!" 

  

"Missed you too, hyung," Jihoon groaned as he adjusted the weight of the older on his back. If it was one of his own members, he most likely would have dropped them to the floor by now. But of course since this was V, Jihoon decided to be nice and _not_ drop him like a sack of potatoes (as much as he really wanted too). 

  

The boy on Jihoon's back inhaled deeply as he let out a satisfied _ahhh._ "Your hair smells so nice! Like chocolate chip peanut butter waffles!" 

  

"Uh… Thank you?" 

  

Suddenly, Yoongi appeared from out of nowhere, and glared at Taehyung. "Tae, get off," he scolded. 

  

The other just pouted as he held onto Jihoon tighter. "But, hyung~" he whined. "He's so tiny, it's like I never even left the ground! I want to be up here forever!" 

  

"Taehyung." 

  

"Fine," the younger said, sticking out his tongue at Yoongi. He planted a kiss on the back of Jihoon's head before shimmying off his back. "I'll go find someone who wants me around then." Taehyung then made an indignant _HMMPH_! before yelling out "OH JUNGKOOKIEEEE!???!??!?!" and running away.  

  

Yoongi rolled his eyes as he directed his attention over to Jihoon. "You alright?" he asked. 

  

Jihoon nodded his head. "Wouldn't be the first time he did that." 

  

"I really wish I knew went on in that kids head," Yoongi laughed as he shook his lightly. He then reached out and ruffled Jihoon's hair playfully. "If he bothers you again, let me know. Okay?" 

  

Jihoon blushed and nodded his head again. "O-okay, hyung," he stuttered, before cringing and internally cursing his malfunctioning lip muscles.  

  

Yoongi smiled endearingly at the singer. " _Cute_ ," he murmured, causing Jihoon's ears to turn far more scarlet than they were before. 

  

Seungcheol gulped as he redirected his gaze from the two. He hated seeing Jihoon get like this; all nervous and anxious _,_ especially when someone else was the cause of it. Part of him wanted to drag Jihoon away right then and there, but the rational part of his brain told him that that probably wouldn't be the brightest idea. 

  

The two producers quickly started up a conversation, while Seungcheol stood next to them awkwardly. It's not that he wasn't friends with Yoongi or the other members of BTS, it was just that… well, he wasn't. Not _really_ anyways. Sure, they saw each other at performances or variety shows, but he had never gotten close to any of them. Jihoon and Yoongi just so happened to both be producers, and happened to get mistaken for each other every so often, so they we're able to become closer friends. Seungcheol on the other hand would merely bow or greet the sunbaes every so often, but not really chat with any of them for too long. 

  

Behind Yoongi, he noticed Jimin getting slightly antsy as he shifted his feet back and forth. He had his eyes trained on Jihoon, shooting invisible daggers at the boy, while Jihoon continued his conversation with the older. Seungcheol would be offended by Jimin's treatment (because how _dare_ he do something like that towards his Jihoonie!!) if he wasn't doing the exact same thing to Yoongi. 

  

After a few minutes, Jimin finally walked over to Yoongi and placed his hand in the rappers.  

  

"It was nice seeing you guys and all, but we should get going, don't you think, Yoongi?" the younger said as he looked at Yoongi with wide, innocent eyes.  

  

Yoongi looked at Jimin with a knowing smirk on his face. "What's your hurry, Jiminnie?" he asked. 

  

"N-nothing, I just... They're probably busy we shouldn't be holding them up." 

  

"Aw, they don't mind. Right Jihoonie?" 

  

Jihoon was about to answer, when Seungcheol suddenly cut into the conversation. "Uh, Jimin sunbae is right, Jihoon-ah. We should probably go check in with everybody…" 

  

Jihoon narrowed his eyes at his leader questioningly. 

  

"Don't worry about him," Yoongi said as he draped an arm around Jihoon's shoulders, causing both Jimin's and Seungcheol's left eyes to twitch, "Jiminnie and I can make sure he doesn't get lost on his way back if you wanna head off." Yoongi threw in an unnecessary wink at the end of his sentence, making Seungcheol eyeball him curiously. 

  

 _Why would he wink? Is he implying something?_ Seungcheol wondered to himself as hundreds of thoughts of his poor, sweet, innocent, little Jihoon being manhandled by Yoongi. 

  

"Yah! I wouldn't get lost!" Jihoon said as he scowled at Yoongi, making the older laugh. 

  

"Well, maybe we should go as well, Yoongi," Jimin said, pulling on Yoongi's hand again. "You know, to finish preparing for our performance. Plus Namjoon is probably wondering where we are…" 

  

"Nah, I see him over there," Yoongi said as he pointed to his left with his free hand. Sure enough there was his dorky leader of BTS standing their in all his dorky glory. 

  

Seungcheol and Jimin exchanged a quick glance as they stood beside Yoongi and Jihoon awkwardly, while the two other boys laughed and exchanged playful banter with each other like old friends. 

  

"Yo, hyung!" Soonyoung shouted as he ran over to where Jihoon and Seungcheol were standing. "Oh, hey, BTS sunbaes," he greeted as he bowed quickly to the two others. 

  

"Hi, Hoshi-ssi," Jimin greeted back with a slight bow. Yoongi also acknowledged the other with a slight nod of his head, as he continued his conversation with Jihoon. 

  

"Did you need something, Soonie?" Seungcheol asked. 

  

"Nah, the managers were just wondering where everyone was," Soonyoung informed. 

  

"Oh! Should we be getting back to the dressing room then?" Seungcheol asked, nanoseconds away from grabbing Jihoon and tugging him back to their waiting area. 

  

"No, dont worry about it," Soonyoung said as he shook his head. "I'll tell them you guys are good. See ya guys later." 

  

Seungcheol glared as he watched his dongsaeng walk away. 

  

"Hyung," Jimin asked, tugging on Yoongi's arm, didn't you say you wanted to go over the choreo again?" 

  

Yoongi waved him off. "Eh, we have time later." 

  

"B-but, hyung--" 

  

Yoongi rolled his eyes as he held up his pointer finger to indicate _one moment_ as he turned to Jimin. He pulled the younger forward by their connected hands so Jimin came stumbling forward and planted a quick kiss to his lips. 

  

"Meet me in the dressing room. I'll be there in a bit, okay?" 

  

Jimin blushed and nodded his head before quickly walking off towards their own dressing room. 

  

"I should get going, but I'll see ya later, Hoon," Yoongi said as he turned back to Jihoon. He gave the younger a quick handshake hug (otherwise known as a bro hug), and bowed his head slightly to Seungcheol, before walking off. 

  

After Yoongi disappeared from the hallway, Jihoon turned to Seungcheol. "Shall we?" he asked, not waiting for a reply as he began walking off towards the direction of Seventeen's dressing room. Seungcheol merely smiled as he jogged to catch up with the younger. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright but in all seriousness I lowkey ship Jihoon and Suga so hard xD


	20. T - Texting

_Ba-Ding!_  

  

_Ba-Ding!_  

  

_Ba-Ding! Ba-Ding! Ba-Ding!_  

  

Seungcheol dropped his pencil onto the table and shut his eyes closed. _"I swear if I have to hear that tone one more time I'm going to go crazy!!"_ he thought as he rubbed at his temples. 

  

_Ba-Ding!_  

  

He let out a loud groan and threw his head on the table. Turning his head to his right, he saw Jihoon sitting beside him, as he typed something on his phone before locking it, and putting it back down on the table top. 

  

_Ba-Ding!_  

  

"Jihoon-ah?" Seungcheol asked, picking his head up from the table. Jihoon glanced up from his phone and looked at the older boy. "Who are you texting right now?" 

  

Jihoon blushed and glanced back down to his phone. "Uh, i-it's Seyong sunbaenim." 

  

_Seyong?_ "I didn't know you guys still… talked," Seungcheol said. He remembered Seyong from ISAC. He had been very kind to them, encouraging them and giving them good advice for the future. "What are… what are you guys talking about?" 

  

Jihoon shrugged. "Nothing," _Nothing?_ "Just talking." 

  

Seungcheol nodded his head before dropping his head back onto the tabletop, as Jihoon went back to his texting. 

  

Jihoon's phone continued to blow up with text after text, causing the younger to giggle softly, or crack into wide smiles.  

  

Seungcheol just muttered inaudibly to himself, burying his head back into his arms, as he tried to block out the annoying _Ba-Ding Ba-Ding Ba-Ding._  

  

He thought it was over for a moment and lifted his head back up just as an even more annoying tone went off from the younger's phone. _Ba-doom-doom-squelch-Ba-doom-doom_  

  

_"Of course. Of course he would skype him. Of. Fucking. Course."_  

  

Jihoon popped in his headphones and quickly accepted the call. "Hey, hyung," he greeted in a higher voice than usual. The younger boy coughed a little and smiled at his phone. "Why did you skype me?" 

  

Seungcheol couldn't hear Seyong's response, but whatever it was it made Jihoon's face and ears turn pink, and Seungcheol rolled his eyes. 

  

"Hyungggg," Jihoon whined, hiding his face behind one of his hands.  

  

Seungcheol stood up suddenly, shaking the table he was seated at, and making Jihoon look up at him. The boy took out on of his earbuds and looked at Seungcheol with concern. "Is everything alright?" he asked, tilting his head inquisitively. 

  

Seungcheol nodded before turning and walking out of the room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ba-Ding!


	21. U - Umbrellas

The thunder boomed outside of the dorm building, shaking the windows and eliciting soft whimpers from some of the younger members in the group. Seungcheol was at the window, peering out the withdrawn curtain as he watched the drops beat down on the smooth glass surface. 

  

"How's it looking out there?" Wonwoo asked from where he was sitting on the couch, as he aimlessly flipped through the TV channels. 

  

"Same as earlier," Seungcheol sighed, closing the curtain and walking over to the chair, before plopping down ungracefully. It had been raining since the boys had gotten up this morning, and it still hadn't lightened up. 

  

"I guess it's going to be a wet concert then," Wonwoo mused as another thunderous crack went off outside.  

  

Seventeen was performing at a concert later tonight in downtown Seoul. Unfortunately for them, it was an outdoor concert, which meant unless the rain let up there was going to be some very drowned looking idols.  

  

Wonwoo stopped his channel flicking on the local news channel where a weather man was pointing to a map of Seoul. 

  

_And there is_ _an_ _100% chance of rain so remember to dress warm and wear water protective clothing if you plan on going out today._  

  

"Whelp," Seungcheol said, placing his hands on his legs as he pushed himself off of the chair. "At least we'll look sexy in the rain." 

  

\--- 

  

As the manager stopped the van outside of the venue, Seungcheol unbuckled his seatbelt and turned to the other members in the backseats. Being the large group that they are, they often have to take 2 vans to and from events. In his van was Wonwoo, Mingyu, Hansol, Minghao, and Jihoon, leaving the remaining 7 under the tutelage of Jisoo in the other van. He glanced at his 5 dongsaengs who were all staring out the window, no doubt cursing at the fact that they have to walk through this in a moment. 

  

Outside of the van, the rain was still falling from the sky just as hard if not harder than it had been at the dorm. But this time they didn't have the sanctity of a building to protect them. 

  

Next to Seungcheol, the manager unbuckled and slipped out of his own seat before walking outside to the vans trunk where the umbrellas were located. Seungcheol followed behind him, taking three out of four umbrellas they had stowed away, the fourth being left for the manager himself, before walking to one of the sliding doors on the van. 

  

He opened up one of the umbrella's, holding it open for himself so as to protect him from the rain, before opening up the door where the other members were waiting. 

  

"Took ya long enough," Mingyu remarked as he jumped out of the van, taking one of the umbrellas being held in Seungcheol's hand, before walking off towards the venue with Wonwoo in tow.  

  

Seungcheol rolled his eyes and simply waited as he held out the remaining umbrella for Minghao to take. Minghao however had other plans as he took Seungcheol's already open umbrella from his hand.  

  

Hansol, who had assumed he would be walking with the other boy, had begun stepping out of the van, only to be cut off by Jihoon. Jihoon looped his arms around Minghao's and the two walked off, arm in arm, to the venue. 

  

Seungcheol and Hansol stared after them, and blinked rapidly. 

  

"Uh... You wanna..." Hansol trailed as he looked between Seungcheol and the unopened umbrella still waiting in his hand. 

  

"Uh... I guess so..." Seungcheol replied, opening the final umbrella and standing under it as he waited for the younger to join him. As they began walking towards the venue, he could hear as Hansol whistled under his breath. 

  

"I can't say I was expecting that." 

  

"You and me both." 

 


	22. V - Vacation

Good Morning, babe  

Sent 7:11 

  

I miss you. I hope you have a good day 

Sent 8:12 

  

Hey, Jihoonie. How's your day going? 

Sent 10:32 

  

I can't stop thinking about you. 

Sent 11:24 

  

Are you thinking about me? 

Sent 11:31 

  

I miss you, jagiya 

Sent 11:53 

  

I miss you sooooooooo much 

Sent 12:04 

  

Have I told you how amazing you are? 

Sent 12:57 

  

You are incredible Jihoonie-ah 

Sent 12:58 

  

You make me so happy 

Sent 12:58 

  

Hyung misses you 

Sent 1:04 

  

Does Jihoonie miss Cheollie? 

Sent 1:17 

  

Can't stop thinking about you, baby 

Sent 2:34 

  

Just saw someone eating cotton candy on TV 

Sent 3:21 

  

It reminded me of you 

Sent 3:21 

  

Because it was like when your hair was pink 

Sent 3:21 

  

Have you seen this drama?  It's called That Winter, The Wind Blows? 

Sent 3:22 

  

It stars Jo Insung 

Sent 3:22 

  

You like him, don't you? 

Sent 3:22 

  

He was in that one drama with D.O sunbaenim 

Sent 3:22 

  

Anyways, if you haven't seen it, you should 

Sent 3:23 

  

Maybe when you get back to the dorm we can watch it together 

Sent 3:23 

  

I really miss your pink hair 

Sent 3:23 

  

It was so cute. It fit you so well 

Sent 3:24 

  

Of course you are always so cute, Jihoonie-ah 

Sent 3:24 

  

The cutest person in the world~~~ 

Sent 3:24 

  

Are you having fun back home? 

Sent 5:06 

  

Mingyu said he misses you 

Sent 5:29 

  

We all miss you. 

Sent 5:29 

  

Are you coming back soon? 

Sent 5:31 

  

I hope you come home soon. 

Sent 5:31 

  

Will you come back to Cheollie? 

Sent 5:31 

  

He misses you very much 

Sent 5:31 

  

Cheollie loves Jihoonie 

Sent 5:32 

  

Does Jihoonie love Cheollie? 

Sent 5:32 

  

Because Cheollie loves Jihoonie. Very much. 

Sent 5:32 

  

Jihoon-ah, have you had a busy day? 

Sent 6:07 

  

I hope you are enjoying your vacation 

Sent 6:11 

  

Do you want to come back to Seoul yet? 

Sent 6:17 

  

Maybe hyunggie should come down to Busan? Would you like that, Jihoonie? 

Sent 7:09 

  

The dorm is lonely without you 

Sent 8:23 

  

No one to yell at me~~ 

Sent 8:23 

  

Aigoo. What am I to do? 

Sent 8:24 

  

I miss your voice 

Sent 8:24 

  

I just put on one of our songs. Just so I could listen to your voice again. 

Sent 8:47 

  

Do you ever listen to our songs? 

Sent 8:52 

  

That's a stupid question. You make the songs. You've probably heard them thousands of times. 

Sent 8:52 

  

I miss you, Hoon-Hoon 

Sent 8:58 

  

Out of all the songs you made, do you know which one I love the best? 

Sent 9:04 

  

…did you guess? 

Sent 9:07 

  

It's a trick question. Because I love them all!!!! Because you made them. 

Sent 9:07 

  

I love you, Jihoonie 

Sent 9:41 

  

Suddenly familiar words filtered through his phone's speakers as their song "Adore U" played. He looked down at the electronic rectangle in his hands his eyes nearly popped out of his head as he looked  at the contact name; _Jihoonie_


	23. W - What's Wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this story takes place directly after Chapter 8 Hand Holding 

It was completely silent between the two as they returned to the dorm. Even as they took off their shoes and put them back on the rack, no words we're exchanged. Seungcheol's and Jihoon's relationship doesn't usually involve a lot of talking; words don't need to be exchanged at all times for them to be content. This wasn't their usual silence however. Everything seemed to be much more tense, like a room full of gasoline fumes. At any moment a spark could ignite the whole room. 

  

After putting their shoes away, Seungcheol walked straight towards the bathroom and locked the door behind him. Jihoon sighed; most nights Seungcheol would ask the younger if he wanted to use the shower first, or if the younger wanted to join him, but tonight he didn't say a word. Jihoon would turn him down majority of the time anyways, but straying from their usual pattern seemed wrong. Jihoon sighed and walked to the living room, taking a seat next to Seokmin who was sleepily watching TV.  

  

"Hey, hyung," Seokmin greeted, as he continued flipping through the channels. Jihoon grunted a reply as he sat down next to Seokmin. 99.99% of the time, Jihoon wasn't a fan of skinship. He hated showing any weakness by needing comfort, especially towards the younger members, but tonight he didn't care. Maybe it was from lack of sleep, or maybe Seokmin just looked inviting, but either way he curled up into Seokmin's side and laid his head on the younger's chest. 

  

Seokmin tensed for a moment, unsure of what to do. Jihoon had never willingly wanted to cuddle with him before, so he wasn't sure if his mind was playing just playing tricks on him or not.  

  

Slowly, he wrapped an arm around the smaller boy and pulled him into a hug. "Are you alright, hyung?" he asked. 

  

Jihoon nodded, though a little hesitantly. 

  

Seokmin smiled as he continued holding the older in his arms. "Okay. But if you want to talk, I'm here." 

  

A small smile appeared on Jihoon's face as he took comfort in the younger's arms. 

  

\--- 

  

Ten minutes later when Seungcheol emerged from the bathroom, he glanced inside the living room where Seokmin and Jihoon were. Jihoon was curled up against Seokmin's side, as the latter gently rubbed his back. The leader unconsciously clenched his fist for a moment before releasing it. He knew right now wasn't the time to get angry, but he couldn't help it.  

  

Jihoon glanced up towards the doorway, and he made eye contact with Seungcheol for a moment. A part of Jihoon wanted to run over and beg the older for his forgiveness, but Jihoon still wasn't entirely sure what he did wrong. Before Jihoon could think more on the matter, Seungcheol stormed off down the hallway presumably towards his bedroom. The singer just sighed as he buried his face into Seokmin's shoulder. 

  

"Is everything alright between you two?" Seokmin asked.  

  

Jihoon shook his head as he mumbled some sort of reply. 

  

"What was that?" Seokmin laughed as he pulled back Jihoon's head. Normally he would be too scared to treat the older in this way, but tonight Jihoon appeared very vulnerable, so he decided to just go for it. "I can't understand you when you speak into my shoulder, hyung." 

  

"I don't know what's wrong," Jihoon said glumly. "He just got all mad." 

  

Seokmin frowned and wrapped his arms around his hyung. "It will be okay. Seungcheol hyung won't stay mad forever." 

  

Jihoon nodded his head, though Seokmin could tell the older wasn't entirely convinced. 

  

\--- 

  

As Seungcheol approached his bedroom, he tore the door open with such ferociousness that he nearly ripped it off it's hinges. He was about to slam the door closed behind him too when he remembered people were sleeping and caught it at the last possible moment. Angrily, he stomped over to his bed and dropped onto his mattress, letting out a muffled groan. 

  

"Your sulking is very loud, some of us are trying to sleep." 

  

Seungcheol turned towards the owner of the voice and glared menacingly. "I am not in the mood, Han." 

  

Jeonghan smiled as he clapped his hands sarcastically. "Wow! You're getting better at that. Jihoonie give you some pointers?" 

  

Seungcheol rolled his eyes. "Do you ever shut up?" he asked. 

  

"Someone's in a mood," the younger commented as he sat up from his bed. "Wanna talk about it?" 

  

"No, I don't want to talk about," Seungcheol replied snappily. 

  

"It will help you feel better," he egged on. 

  

"No." 

  

Jeonghan walked over to Seungcheol and draped his arms around his shoulders. "Awe, what's making Seungcheollie hyunggie all gwumpy," he cooed as he pinched the older boys cheeks. 

  

"Let. Go." Seungcheol said as he glared again. The other was taken aback for a moment at the surprisingly threatening look. 

  

"That only works when Jihoonie does it." 

  

"If I tell you why I'm upset will you shut up?" he relented. 

  

"I won't make any promises, but I'll make an effort." 

  

Seungcheol sighed. "Why is it that whenever I turn around one of you has your paws all over Jihoon?" 

  

Jeonghan smiled. "Can you blame us? Your boyfriend is adorable." 

  

Seungcheol had a surprised expression on his face, as Jeonghan laughed. "Oh come on," the younger said, "how long did you think we were going to believe you and Jihoon were _just friends?_ But as I was saying, we can't help it. Jihoon is just too cute." 

  

"You think I don't know that!?" Seungcheol cried, throwing his arms on the bed in a tantrum like manner. 

  

"Hey now, inside voices. Jisoo is sleeping," he shushed. "And if you have a problem with everyone 'touching' Jihoonie, then tell him that. He probably doesn't even notice that we do it." 

  

Seungcheol pouted as he kicked at the floor childishly. "But he's just going to think I'm being jealous." 

  

"Is that not what this is?" Jeonghan laughed. 

  

"N-no!" Seungcheol's voice cracked. "Of course not!" 

  

"Oh really? So you wouldn't have a problem if I, say, asked Jihoon to sleep in my bed tonight?" 

  

"You wouldn't." 

  

Jeonghan smirked as he stood and walked out of the bedroom. Seungcheol meanwhile just stared after him, smacking himself in the forehead as he chanted "stupid, stupid, stupid." 

  

\--- 

  

As Jeonghan came into the living room, he couldn't help but stare at what he saw. On the couch sat Seokmin and Jihoon. Jihoon had his head rested on Seokmin's lap as the latter ran his fingers through his silky, brown locks. The vocal leader's head was faced towards Seokmin's stomach so Jeonghan couldn't tell if he was awake of not. 

  

"Is he asleep?" Jeonghan whispered as he tiptoed into the room. 

  

"No," Jihoon mumbled softly into Seokmin's stomach. Jeonghan smiled and crouched down next to the boy as he softly petted his back. 

  

"Are you okay, Hoonie?" 

  

"No," the younger replied again. 

  

"What's wrong?" 

  

"Seungcheol yelled at him," Seokmin replied for Jihoon. 

  

Jeonghan smiled softly at the frail boy and gave him a kiss on the head. "Seokminnie, why don't you head off to bed. I'll take Jihoon." 

  

Seokmin gave Jeonghan a protective look as he wrapped his arms around Jihoon protectively. "No, it's fine," he replied. "You go to bed. I've got hyung." 

  

Jeonghan laughed. "You're exhausted, Seokkie. Just go to sleep." 

  

"Alright, c'mon Jihoon hyung. Let's go to sleep." 

  

Jihoon sat up from Seokmin's lap and rubbed his sleepy eyes with his fist.  

  

"No. Jihoon come sleep with me," Jeonghan said as he grabbed hold of Jihoon's hand. 

  

"But hyung, you want to be with me, right?" Seokmin asked as he hugged Jihoon. 

  

Jihoon glanced back and forth between the two. "I - I…" he stuttered before glancing up at the doorway. "Seungcheol?" 

  

Seokmin and Jeonghan both turned to the doorway to see Seungcheol standing there with a dopey grin. "You ready for bed? 

  

Jihoon nodded his head as the oldest walked over and helped him stand before they walked off to Seungcheol's room. 

  

Meanwhile the two other boys stared after them, pouting to themselves.  

  

"But I wanted to sleep with Jihoonie," Seokmin said, crossing his arms childishly. 

  

"So did I," Jeonghan replied. 


	24. X - X-Ray

"Oh my god hyung! I'm so sorry!" Chan cried as he knelt down beside Jihoon. The younger boy had his bottom lip caught in between his teeth, and tears threatening to roll down his cheeks as he knelt beside his injured hyung. The group was practicing for their newest comeback when Chan tripped and accidentally crashed into Jihoon, knocking the older down to the ground, and twisting his ankle in the process. 

  

"It's okay," the older boy assured as he held his hurting ankle. He sucked in a harsh breath as he adjusted it slightly, causing a rush of pain to shoot through his leg. Meanwhile the rest of Seventeen had already gathered around the two, forming a half circle around the injured party. 

  

"Jihoonie!" a voice called out as he pushed through the crowd and dropped to his knees beside Jihoon with a loud BANG. "Are you okay? Where does it hurt?" the leader asked frantically.  

  

The smaller brunette rolled his eyes. "My kidney," he replied sarcastically.  

  

Seungcheol pushed some of the sweaty fringe off Jihoon's forehead and bit his lip worriedly. "Are you okay? Can you stand?" 

  

Jihoon nodded. "Yeah," he replied, making his way to stand up. As he put pressure down on his injured foot, a surge of pain shot through his leg. Jihoon swore under his breath, grabbing onto Seungcheol for support. 

  

"Easy, I got you." The older boy helped Jihoon hobble towards the nearest bench and sat him down gently. He took off the youngers bright blue converse and carefully inspected the already swollen ankle. 

  

"I got some ice," Soonyoung said as he knelt down beside Seungcheol. The leader gratefully took the ice pack from his hands and gently applied it to Jihoon's ankle.  

  

"Should we inform the CEO?" Junhui asked from behind Soonyoung. The performance and hip hop leaders shared a look before turning to Jihoon who was shaking his head pleadingly. The CEO was a bit over protective of the young producer. He would always be quick to resort to taking Jihoon to the hospital for every single minor injury. Papercut? Hospital. Stubbed toe? Hospital. Some other member sneezed? Time to put Jihoon into quarantine. The incessant mothering from the CEO was enough to make Jihoon nearly pull his hair out. 

  

"Jihoonie, we have to make sure your ankle is okay," Soonyoung said, patting the younger on his knee reassuringly. 

  

"It's fine!" Jihoon yelled, as he pushed himself off the bench. He immediately regretted that as soon as he applied pressure to his foot again and he felt pain shoot through his ankle just like before. "Fucking Christ!" he swore, holding up his leg at the shin and bouncing on his uninjured foot.  

  

"Yah! You idiot! Sit down before you make it worse!" 

  

With a few grumbles, the younger eventually complied to Soonyoung's wishes, and returned to his seat on the bench. 

  

Unbeknownst to the three leaders, while they bickered back and forth between themselves over what they should do, Minghao had managed to get their managers, the CEO of the company, and the company trainer all within the span of a few minutes. 

  

Just as predicted, the CEO quickly approached Jihoon, firing off question after question. " _Where does it hurt? How bad is it? Do you need to go to the hospital?"_ To which Jihoon replied _"My ankle." "It's not that bad_." and _"NO."_  

  

The CEO smiled endearingly at the singer and ruffled his brown hair. "Aigoo, my little Jihoonie, what am I going to do with you?" he cooed. "Do I have to put you in a bubble so you don’t hurt yourself?" He glanced over at the other 12 members and assumed a more authoritative demeanor. "I'm going to take Jihoon to the hospital for an x-ray. The rest of you continue practicing." The CEO then turned to Soonyoung. "Change the choreography. Make sure Jihoon doesn’t strain himself for the rest of this comeback." After receiving a nod of confirmation from the performance leader, the CEO lastly turned to Mingyu. "Mingyu-goon do you mind carrying Jihoon down to my car?" he asked. Mingyu only nodded his head and walked over to the boy on the bench, crouching low so the smaller boy could shimmy on easily.  

  

As the three left the room, Soonyoung glanced around at the other members and sighed. "Well I guess I have to change the choreography… _again_ ," he said as he slicked back his greasy fringe. "Lets just call it for today." 

  

As the rest of the members began to grab their coats and bags from against the wall, Seungcheol continued sitting on the floor next to the now vacant bench. The CEO, while he tries to remain as unbiased as possible, will always have a soft spot for their young producer. And, if Jihoon wished, he could be treated like royalty right now. How can Seungcheol compete with that? He can barely afford to buy himself instant ramen, let alone a castle.  

  

" _Maybe Jihoon should be with the CEO?"_ he thought. He glanced once more to the door just as Mingyu returned from dropping off the crippled Jihoon. Seungcheol sighed as he stood up from beside the bench, dusting off the non-existent dirt from his sweatpants, and began gathering his and Jihoon's stuff for the walk back to the dorm. 

  

\--- 

  

It was 6 and a half hours later when Jihoon finally returned to the dorm. With the help of his manager and the handrail, he managed to jump his way step by step up the stairs to their dorm room. He fished out the keys from his pocket and was milliseconds from turning the handle, when the door swung open. "HYUNG!" Seungkwan yelled from the open door as he captured Jihoon into a giant bear hug. The shorter boy stood there blinking for a second, about to question how the boy even knew Jihoon was coming in, when 11 other boys gathered in the small entrance way.  

  

"You're home!" someone yelled. 

  

"We thought you died!" another supplied. 

  

"Why didn’t you call!" someone else scorned, followed by a thump to the head.  

  

_"Ow, okay that one was Soonyoung,"_ he thought.  

  

Before he even had time to form a sentence, the sea of boys began to part as Seungcheol walked his way over to Jihoon. "Thank God you're home," Seungcheol said, breathing a sigh of relief, as he gathered Jihoon into his arms. The smaller boy instantly melted into his lovers arms as he welcomed the familiar scent that was his boyfriend. All too soon however Seungcheol began to pull away as rapid fire questions began being fired off by the other members. 

  

"Are you alright?" 

  

"What happened?" 

  

"Is your ankle okay?" 

  

"What took you so long?!" That one followed by another _thump_. 

  

"Ow! Quit hitting me!" Jihoon yelled as he rubbed his forehead, and slapped Soonyoung on the arm harshly. "I had to get an X-Ray at the hospital, and then the CEO just wanted me to stay at his place where he could watch me for a while before letting me come here." 

  

"Watch you, huh?" Jeonghan smirked, raising his eyebrows suggestively.  

  

Jihoon rolled his eyes. "We ate food and watched soccer. That’s it," Jihoon assured as he held his head. He could feel a massive headache already forming, and, considering the sheer stupidity of some of the things that come out of his friends mouths, it wasn't going to go away anytime soon. 

  

"But you are alright though?" Seungcheol asked, tone laden with worry. 

  

Jihoon nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just stuck with crutches for a few days." 

  

Seungkwan took a step forward and cleared his throat. "Then I, Boo Seungkwan, will be your personal assistant!" 

  

"As will I!" Mingyu said, also taking a step forward. 

  

"And I have already changed up the choreography for Pretty U, and it's even better than the first!" Soonyoung said with a wide grin. 

  

"Well now that hyung is home, I'm going to sleep," Hansol said through a yawn as he turned and walked towards his room.  

  

The members exchanged their good nights before each heading to their own beds for some shut eye. Seungcheol and Jihoon were the last ones to remain in the small entrance way, as well as their own little maknae. 

  

"Something wrong, Chan?" Seungcheol asked as he noticed the younger boy standing their, eyes trained on the ground.  

  

"I--uh…" he stuttered, lifting his gaze to look at Jihoon. "Hyung… I-I'm really sorry." A few tears gathered in Chan's eyes but he blinked them away. "My clumsiness got you hurt and then sent to the hospital, and I'm really, _really_ sorry." 

  

Jihoon smiled. "I know it was an accident, Chan. It's alright." 

  

"B-but--" 

  

"It's alright," the older assured. "Now go to sleep, okay?"  

  

Chan rushed forward and closed Jihoon into a big hug. "I love you, hyung," the boy  muttered into Jihoon's neck before releasing the older and running down the hall to his bedroom. 

  

Jihoon smiled at the maknae's antics before turning to Seungcheol. "You ready for bed?" he asked. 

  

Seungcheol nodded and smiled before scooping Jihoon into his arms and making his way to their own bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahahahhahaha i'm sorry i really don't know what this ship was xD


	25. Y - Yelling

_"MINGYU I SWEAR TO GOD!!--"_  

  

No matter how much older they all got, or how much more their group grew, Seungcheol could always count on Jihoon and Mingyu to remind him of his trainee days.  

  

The scene before him looked like a page ripped straight out of a book from their 17TV days. Jihoon was chasing Mingyu around, a slew of cuss words rolling out of his mouth, as the younger boy just laughed.  

  

"Come and get me, Hyung!" Mingyu exclaimed as he vaulted over the couch with his long legs. Jihoon groaned, but chased the other anyways. 

  

"Get over here!" Jihoon yelled back,  opting to run around the couch instead. 

  

The two hadn't seemed to notice the leaders presence either as they were too engaged in their chase. 

  

Mingyu faced Jihoon and attempted to juke him out, but accidentally tripped over his own feet. Jihoon jumped at the advantage and quickly climbed on top of the younger. 

  

"Yah! Stop laughing!" Jihoon yelled, slapping the younger playfully on the chest. Mingyu just shook his head as he continued laughing loudly. "Why you--!!" Jihoon grabbed the squirming Mingyu's hands, pinning them to the side of the younger's head. "Stop moving!" he yelled again, as he struggled to hold the bigger boy in his grip. Mingyu easily flipped the twos positions, making it so he was on the top, and straddled the smaller boy. "YAH!!!!" Jihoon yelled louder. "Release me you sasquatch!" 

  

Mingyu just laughed and wiggled around on top of Jihoon, making the boy under him release an "Oomph!" sound. 

  

"Grr!!" Jihoon growled as he began kicking and throwing his arms wildly, and wiggled out of Mingyu's grip.  

  

"You little shit!" Jihoon yelled with no real bite in his tone as he is also laughing now. He wasted no time as he stood from the ground and clutched onto Mingyu's neck to put him into a headlock. Mingyu however, seeing the move coming, reversed the headlock and pulled Jihoon down so he was sitting in his lap. 

  

"Nice try, hyung," he laughed, tousling the older's hair. "And that's 'big' shit to you, shrimpy." 

  

"YAH!" the older yelled again, flinging his limbs again. Mingyu wrapped his own arms around the smaller boy, holding him in place until he stopped his incessant limb swinging.  

  

"You done yet?" he asked after a half minute of wiggling from the smaller boy. 

  

"You would like that wouldn't you," the other boy scoffed as he turned left and right in his grip. Try as he might however, Jihoon wasn't coming free from this. 

  

Figuring now was the best of time as any, the leader slowly walked into the room, and over to the two males. "Need some help there, Jihoon-ah?" he asked. 

  

Jihoon groaned. "No, I don't need _help_ , I need this big behemoth to release me so I can beat him up." 

  

"Oh Jihoonie," Mingyu cooed, squeezing the boy tighter. "Why are you so cute?" 

  

"Release your hyung, Mingyu," Seungcheol said flatly. Mingyu glanced up at the leader who had a stoic expression on his face, before quickly releasing Jihoon. Upon being released the younger boy turned around and pushed Mingyu onto his back before straddling his waist again. Jihoon lowered his face until it was a mere few centimeters from Mingyu's. 

  

"I win," he said with a smirk. He then pushed himself off of Mingyu and stood up, brushing his hands together in victory. Jihoon turned to Seungcheol and lifted up on his tiptoes before pressing a small kiss to Seungcheol's cheek and walked out of the room. 

  

Seungcheol likes to think he won in the end. 


	26. Z - Zzz

It was a long day for Seventeen. After multiple music and radio shows, they were finally back in the van, ready to return to the dorm for a long awaited rest. 

  

While everyone was exhausted, none seemed to be more exhausted than their very own producer, Lee Jihoon. Despite Seungcheol's pleading for the younger to return to the dorm earlier, the stubborn boy insisted on staying in his office until nearly 4 o'clock in the morning, getting only a mere 2 hours of sleep before starting their busy schedules. Jihoon seemed to be paying the price now for his stubbornness as he could barely keep his eyes open on the walk to the van and practically submitted to sleep the second his butt touched the seat.  

  

Seungcheol's heart ached for Jihoon, he hated seeing him so worn out, and there was nothing more he wanted to do than hold him as he slept.  

  

But Seungcheol is the leader, and because of this he has to sit in the front seat with the manager away from the other members. The manager says it makes him seem more "in charge" but Seungcheol thinks it's just because the manager wants someone to talk to. 

  

He couldn’t help but look back from the rear view mirror at Jihoon, who was squished inbetween Wonwoo and Seokmin, with his head lolling to one side.  

  

During the drive, the manager ran over a small pothole in the road, causing Jihoon's body weight to fall the rest of the way onto Wonwoo's side. The older boy tensed for a moment and made eye contact with Seungcheol through the mirror as if to ask _is this okay?_ Seungcheol just smiled and nodded his head as Jihoon buried his face farther into Wonwoo's side. 

  

Seungcheol's stomach turned a bit with jealousy, seeing his boyfriend asleep on someone else. He wondered if Jihoon knew who he was sleeping on? Or if he even knew that he was laying on someone in the first place? 

  

A small voice brought him from his thoughts and he whipped his head around to stare at his beautiful, sleeping angel. A million explosions could be going off right by his ear but Seungcheol would still be able to hear that voice anywhere. "Seungcheol," the voice whispered again, a bit whinier than before. A small smile made its way to Jihoon's face and Seungcheol couldn’t stop himself from grinning like an idiot. 

  

If Seungcheol couldn’t be with Jihoon in the van, at least he knew that he was with him in Jihoon's dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it everyone. 26 days of Jealous!Seungcheol. I want to thank you all for sticking with me. I am honestly overwhelmed by the amount of support ABC's has gotten. If I could, I would bake each and every one of you a cookie.
> 
> This is kind of a bittersweet ending, isn't it? Like, I had a lot of fun, and I enjoyed writing these stories (even if all of these stories weren't that great lol).
> 
> And now a shameless plug, but if you liked this story, and want to read some others, I will be uploading another fic tomorrow that may or may not be featuring a jealous Jihoon, so if that is something that interests you you should check that out *wink wink nudge nudge*
> 
> Otherwise, I just want to thank you guys once again from the bottom of my heart. I might not show it but I truly appreciate every single comment and kudos you all have left. I know my writing isn't as detailed, or has as much merit as other authors on the site, but you still took your time to read my work and for that I am extremely thankful.
> 
> I don't know what else to say other than thank you.
> 
>  
> 
> edit: i tried to put the link but clearly html doesn't like me xP anyways you can check it out here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/8147078


End file.
